A Dance In The Shadows
by ShadowThief29
Summary: A young Imperial rogue becomes a leader of his own fate. Forging his path through the hardships of life, to reach his Destiny, as a man. Severus Plagarius retells his life experiences of Oppression, Love, and betrayal.. How he became a thief and an Agent of Nocturnal. This is the story of how an unconditional love can set the stage to a monstrous betrayal.
1. Oppressed

_**Author's Note: Hello everyone, Shadow here. I'm a new writer and my inspiration is obviously The Elder Scrolls series. This story is set in the near future of Elder Scrolls V, just a few years after when the game took place. If you have any questions or concerns please pm me or simply leave a review so I can clear them. Thank you & Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**A Dance In The Shadows**

Chapter 1

As with any life story of a man it begins at the place of his origin. Where he lived out his childhood. Because what happens in a child's life is what sparks the man- or woman- to become what they become. It shapes and warps them into being, shows them what they can handle and what they can't handle.

It readies them for a long, difficult, and confusing life. The great things you learn and experience in your childhood is the workings you use to shape yourself into the mortal ready take on Nirn's great challenges. I for one had a childhood that shaped me _completely_ as a man.

Everytime I close my eyes I can see them. My friends, my family, ...my enemies. Even family who weren't family at all and friends who became my enemies..

But I see them, every last one of their faces, like flickering images in all corners of my mind. They all had a hand in creating the man I am today. And with every hardship I had to endure, every new scar I bore on my heart and soul. I would not miss the chance to relive those memories. Why? You may ask. It is because those are the scars that shape me the most. With out them, I wouldn't know who I'd become.

My soul could be as jagged and hard as Skyrim itself and I wouldn't change a thing. I am who I am, and most importantly I am happy who I grew to be.

Their memories serve me well, it pushes me to go beyond my limits.

To be a better me than I was yesterday. They play over and over in my head. A raised hand, filled with fury and oppression. A stern voice pushing me to hone my craft. Crystal blue eyes, which projected kinship even when it wasn't of my race. Hair so fair, so pure and white can commands the shadows. And love so unconditional it makes you blind and insane.

They were people. The people that came into my life at one point or another. I hated some and I loved most. With them I knew what it was to laugh and feel joy. I knew what it was to be oppressed and worthless. To feel like I was nothing or to feel like a king.

But because of these memories, I have been led to the path I lead now. And I know no bounds. My destiny is now what I make of it.

And I have the Divines to thank for my bound-less destiny.

The Divines made me. They deemed that a mortal named Severus Plagarius, a Son of Cyrodiil should walk the plane of Mundus in the harsh climate of Skyrim. He should be a medium-sized man, with short, dark brunette hair, and crystal gray eyes.

But even if the Divines made me look the way I do or where I was born or what race out of the many races of mortals there are. I have the people in my life- who chose to be in my life- to thank. Thank them for who I am on the inside. For I owe my entire being to them.

I also have myself to thank.

I had as much of a hand in shaping myself as anyone else in my life. The choices I make throughout my life led me to these wonderful, and sometimes not so wonderful, people that I shared my life with. Without my choices none of this would happen at all.

We all create our fate.

Fate is what leads us to our destiny. It is the path created by the people you meet, the choices you make and the chances you were willing to take. It all shapes your path towards your destiny. And it is your duty to walk that path. I walk mine with dignity, proud of what has become of it. Proud of what has become of me... I can't say I loved every step of the way. Because I didn't, but pride fills my heart nonetheless.

With the good, very much comes with the bad. Along with the lives that influenced me, so have the deaths. People who I loved that had died, and yes, people who I had loathed with every fiber in my being.

And one of those people had the biggest hand in shaping who I am today.

A woman who will haunt my nightmares and also add bliss to my dreams. One utter of her name can send my mind into a frenzy. Confusion races through my mind when I think of her now. But there was a time when she brought order to my, otherwise chaotic, life at the time.

But that is how love is.

When you love someone so dearly, you just don't see the truth that is in their motives. The false good behind their eyes or even the evil in their souls. I did not see it, and because I was so blind I did not see the blade. The blade that struck a hole through my body, through my heart and soul. Leaving a deformed and mangled spirit, broken and lost. I can still feel that blade, entering through my back and out the other side, when ever I mutter her name..

'Arrissa.'

Hearing her name leave my lips now makes me shutter. I think about the beautiful memories, the joy, the blissful evenings, ...the love. Then, like a dark thunderous cloud I think of hate, betrayal, jealousy and heartbreak. It is as if she held my very soul in her malicious clutch.

And if I had the chance to meet her all over again, I most certainly would. A thousand times over.

Don't strike me mad just yet. It is indeed a weak mortal's mind who would say they do not like what they've become from what they experience. And that is why I would take on her hatred and her betrayal just for the sake of who I am today. I always say never be ashamed of the mistakes you make in life for they are there for you to learn. You must know what to take from those mistakes. And I can assure you that my mistakes has created a genuine man, an honest man ready to take on all of Mundus.

Most of all the love and the good things that come of it. I still loved her. More than anything, more than the world, more than my very honour as a thief of the Thieves Guild.

More than my life.

One life. One world, destroyed by one simple action of another mortal.

But it is a life I valued. A life I love and a life I am most certainly proud of.

The life of Severus Plagarius.

And this is my story.

My life.

* * *

The room was still.

Candlelight flickered as it's flame waivered around in the air. The shadows moved about as if they were dancing about the walls. Bouncing about in all the corners of the room, carefree. Oblivious of the loathsome cries that filled the room.

His fiery gaze burned holes into my soul. He sensed all of the fear in my heart. I could tell he does. I could tell he loves it also. He was a man who liked violence and making people feel like lessers. Physically and mentally.

My eyes met his as he struck me in my face repeatedly. I tried not to faulter for fear that it would only get worst. His hand seem to strike me out of nowhere. Fast, like lightening crashing down with the anger of the Divines. For a moment, I looked towards the door, possibly for an escape route to run away.

Instead my eyes met with a horrorified stare. Lorena, my young sister, who I loved so dearly I could never run away and leave her here. With this monster. This brute of a man who we called father. No, I would never leave her here with.. _him._

He chuckled, that sinister little chuckle of his, that I loathed with all my heart. 'Well? You aren't going to fight back? Eheh, come on you little skeever dropping.' He snarled an ugly malicious grin across his face. 'You call yourself a Plagarius?'

My fist clenched in a ball. All I could think of is ways I could hurt this man. Some way where everything he stands for would be destroyed. But everytime I thought of ways, something would remind me of Lorena, she needed shelter and food. If I was to hurt this man the way that I wanted too. She would definately lose all of that.

I would have to settle for the next best thing.

'Well boy, have at it. Go on! See if you can hurt me!' He said pointing to an open spot on his cheek.

I swung my fist as hard and fast as a thirteen year old boy possibly could. And with lightening fast reflexes he grabbed my arm stopping my blow in its tracks. But I knew he would, my father wouldn't ever let me land a blow on him. This man was the type of tormenter to tease you, let you get a hit in then return it with a heavy blow.

'Papa..'

A small fragile voice, which belonged to my little ten year old sister. Sadness filled her eyes. Willing to sacrifice herself to save me from my beatings. 'Papa, please stop..'

My father, the man that had just finished beating me almost into Oblivion turned to see my little sister peeking into the room, tears forming in her dark-brown eyes. She was little, but a brave girl with a huge heart. It was surprising that her and I was completely opposite of our opressive, bully of a father.

'What is it, Lorena? Can't you see I'm busy.'

'Please stop hitting brother. Please!'

My father turn to me and grinned. With one final blow to the face, he knocked me onto the floor. 'Fine, why don't you tell your brother how to be a man and fight back when he picks one with me.'

Finally ending the frenzy of punches and smacks, he turned and began walking towards the hall. Leaving me crying, bleeding and infuriated.

He swore violently at me, he swore unrestrained in front of Lorena. He cursed me with all of his heart. At his own son, the son he wished wasn't his to begin with. Angrily, full of loathing. Hate that I simply did not understand. And to this day I still do not understand why my father hated me. Why he treated me less than vermin.

The thought saddened me much of my younger days. Now it just confuses me when I look back at it. And that confusion just multiplies my anger for him. Why did he felt the need to beat and oppress me? It was something in my life I will never understand.

We sat in silence until we heard the sound of chopping wood. I watched Lorena as her eyes were glued to my bloody tunic.

'Big brother..' She said taking a wet rag to my bloodied nose. 'Why did you anger him.'

I grinned half heartedly. 'All I did was look at him..' I knew what I had done. As I walked pass him I rolled my eyes and he caught glimpse of it and took it as a challenge. 'He's just a big tyrant, trying to oppress us Lorena. That's why Mother left us.' I squinted my eyes at the thought of her. 'Thats why she took the easy way out.'

'You provoked him, Sev. You did. I saw you do it.'

'And? I think it's about time we get outta here anyway. Im going to beat him just you watch.'

Lorena chuckled. 'Just how would we survive without Papa. We would certainly die out there ya know.'

'Seriously Lorena,' I said annoyed. 'You have no faith in me at all! I can take care of both of us. Just you watch.'

Lorena's innocent smile crept across her mouth. 'Okay, tough guy.'

I flinched as the wet rag reached my sore beaten face. Lorena was being very gentle, but when you're beaten repeatedly in the face the slightest touch could easily cause intense pain..

'Thank you.' I muttered.

'Dont thank me big brother. Just stop trying to fight him.'

Lorena was a genuinely delicate girl, just like mother was. She resembled her in every inch of her being. Her warm dark-brown eyes, gave me life everytime I looked into them. If it wasn't for Lorena I would have been dead. Beating down to my last breath. Even when I screamed and pleaded, he would not stop his furious onslaught. But when Lorena flashes her eyes at father, asks him to stop, the man just stops. But not all the time. There were times when Lorena felt the cold, venomous sting of my father's hand also.

I was a stubborn child. More stubborn than I liked to admit. Even at the threat of getting my face mashed in and my body thrown into the lake. I still wanted to fight for our freedom. And at the same time hurt everything that my father valued.

I would not bow to that tyrant. He could send my mother into madness, beat me till days end. But I refuse to be oppressed forever. I will be free. I will fight... because I was a fighter. And I will find a better life for my little sister and I, no matter what.

I had made up my mind a year ago. The year when my mother took her own life just to get away from my father. She had deemed that to be the only way to be rid of the man that beat her down day and night.

She once tried to run. With Lorena and I up north to the city of Whiterun. But because my father had strong ties within the city we were caught. Dragged back to our home in the evergreen forest of Falkreath. My mother was never the same after that..

After the beatings got more frequent, mother didn't even try to fight back. You can see it in her eyes, she had been broken. One night, when father's fury was at its highest. She ran out into the night. And what we found two days later was a suicide note and her mangled body. From then on I chose to challenge him any chance I got. One day I will be strong enough to make break free of his chains. Switch places with him show him that I could be in charge also.

I had become a fighter.

That was who I was from then on. Ready to fight a tyrannical father.

'You know, you should stop being so nice. Look what happen to mother before-' I began.

I think I'll leave the angry child position to you.' She snapped. 'I mean I like the way I am now and I don't plan on changing.'

'Suit yourself.' I shrugged. 'I'm not giving up, and I will protect you to my last blood.'

'I know and I love you for it.' she finished cleaning the blood caked around my nose.

I gave her a hug before she left the room, she was always a reminder of why I haven't left.

* * *

I always find laughter- as much as pain- in reminiscing on my childhood.

That fearless boy I thought I once was, was actually a joke. Mind you, my devotion to breaking the chains that my father had on my sister and I were true. But I was completely terrified of my father. I saw evil in those eyes. I saw rage and hatred.

Who wouldn't be scared of a man like that, and at such a young age.

As I aged I often looked back at the man named Marzio Plagarius. Why did he fall into such a state of that his very presence just radiated hatred? No one could know. Im afraid no one will ever know.

I was angry at the man, and maybe one day I will grow to forgive him.

It takes a great amount of pain to thrust a mortal into so much loathing. They were willing to reflect it out onto their children. I know now that something must have happen to my father in his past. But the past is the past and the end product was the man that beat me, my mother and my little sister senseless.

One thing my father taught me was to fight for what I believed was right. Albeit, that it was really indirectly and it was against him. I still learned from it. The experience of living under his roof taught me that.

It was just one of the many lessons I'll take to the grave.


	2. Freedom

**Hey Shadow here, please if you will, leave a good review! They really, really help. Thank you! :)**

* * *

I remember the day like it was yesterday.

When the oppressed finally takes a stand against the oppressor. If you understand history. You'd know that the history of the two will always end in the oppressed raising up and ultimately unsurping their oppressors. Breaking free the chains of that monarch.

Since the ancient days of Tamriel, mortals have fought for their freedom. Against the Dragons, the ancient Nords of Skyrim fought to their last drop of blood, to end the dragon's reign of suffering and heartbreak.. Eliminating almost all dragons from the realm of Mundus. Or we can look at more recent times.

When the Empire had Skyrim in their clutches. Ulfric Stormcloak and his armies rebelled against Emperor Titus Mede II. Until the death of General Tullius by Ulfric himself. Skyrim was no longer apart of the Empire and their elven overlords, the Aldmeri Dominion.

It was a slow ascendence to which I followed in history's footsteps. And its almost reaching the climax. I could no longer standby as my father treats Lorena and I as his personal servants, who he could beat whenever he feels like.

It was time I showed my father that we were done.

We would no longer be the ancient Nords serving the Dragons, we would no longer have our rights and our culture stripped away by a broken empire ruled by the elves. As far as I know I was ready to become independent, for as long as we relied on him to provide for us, we will forever be under his rule.

But it was time for a change, a revolution. My revolution.

* * *

'He hit you, didn't he Lorena..'

Lorena stared at me intently. I could see the sadness in her small brown eyes. 'No, Sev. Leave it alone. It was my fault, he told me to attend to my chores and I didn't do them right away.' She said holding back her sobs.

Anger quickly filled my mind. 'No Lorena..' Placing my hands on her shoulders. 'No child, should be worked to the bones like we are, and beaten for the reasons we are beaten. I'm tired of it.'

Lorena was a small and frail child. Born prematurely, she couldn't withstand the type of beatings and punishment our father implimented on us. I couldn't stand to see her hurt and all I wanted to do was get back at father for ever touching her.

'I think it's time. I have a plan.'

'What do you mean? Sev, what are you planning.'

I shook my head slowly. 'Don't worry about it, just know everything will be alright.' I grabbed Lorena's small hand. 'Come on, lets get you cleaned up.'

I took Lorena up to her room. As I began cleaning her with a wet rag, I could see all the bruises and scars that our father left on her pale skin through out the years since mother died. I couldn't bare thought of Lorena being beaten. She could die so easily. Usually when she was being beaten on I would voluntarily anger my father just so his attentions would shift to me, sparing my little sister.

My father had left to Falkreath for the next few days. He is usually summoned by the Jarl, being that he is a Thane of the Falkreath Hold. These periods when he was away presented the perfect oppurtunities to run away. But I never had the gall to do so. I always thought of how much Lorena needed shelter and food. I was afraid I wasn't able to provide any of it. And now I can tell that none of that is worth living with my Father. He would surely beat us to death with in this house.

I slowly cleaned and soothed Lorena's bruised body as she laid in her bed. I had to get her out of here and away from our father, unless I wanted to see her dead.

And now's the best time than any.

My plan was to grab as much food and supplies as I can. But eventually that food and supplies would run dry leaving Lorena and I to starve to death in the vast Skyrim wilderness. I would need coin and my father had tons of coin. Locked away tight in his study where no one, not even mother stepped foot in. And I never knew where he kept his key.

'Do you know where father keeps his key? You know.. the one for his study?' I asked looking down at my little sister.

She kooked at me, her face stricken with worry. 'No, you aren't thinking of going in there? He will kill you if he catches you, Severus.'

'And thats why he won't catch me. He is away now, and you know as much as I do that everything we need to survive without him is in that room.'

'I won't let you.'

My brow furrowed. 'Why not!?'

'Because he will kill you.'

I sighed. My eyes drifted from hers towards the window. Looking out at the trees swaying in the wind and the sun shining brightly through the branches into the room. 'Isn't he killing us now?' I asked quietly. 'He beats us any chance he gets, sooner or later he'll take it to far and kill us Lorena..'

'I guess.. you're right Sev.' Her voice was a little shakey.

I understood Lorena's fear. Our father was a scary man. Who could intimidate an Orc, but now wasn't the time to be scared. We had to do what was best for us. I had to do what was best for Lorena, even if it meant taken her away from a roof over her head and a hot supper every night. None of that would matter if she was beaten to death.

'He keeps it in his night stand, atleast thats where I saw him place it. He may have taken it with him.'

'Ill give it a check and soon we'll finally be out of here.'

'Sev,' Lorena brown eyes connected with mine. 'Thank you for being a caring big brother, and I don't doubt you for a second. I know you can provide for the both of us. You've stayed strong, even stronger than mother was before she died.'

Her words were sincere and had a meloncholy tone even though she was trying to cheer up the mood. But at the same time Lorena's words filled me with determination. When we do leave this house I will stop at nothing to make sure my little sister had everything she needed.

The day quickly passed. The sun had set and Lorena had finished her supper and not before long she was already sound asleep in her room. Leaving our big empty- now peaceful- house to myself. Our father won't be back for another couple of days.

At first I thought about where Lorena and I could go. Back when Mother had taken us to Whiterun to get away from father we were given away easily. My father was a Thane for the Falkreath Jarl and had all the connections and influence that came with it. And since the two holds were so close to each other he also had contacts in Whiterun. We would have to move further than that and we would have to lay low around the towns when picking up more supplies.

I closed Lorena's door behind me glancing back at the peaceful sleep that my sister had slipped into.

Walking around quietly in the house, melting in and out of the shadows was something I taught myself at a very young age. It was in order to avoid my father's wrath at the worst times. When I would hear him yelling I tried my hardest to go unseen, and without a trace. It worked almost all the time, unless I had to step in to save Lorena or my mother.

I quickly walked past my father's study and into his room.

My father was a fairly tidy man, but we were still forced to tediously clean every corner of the room and I always hated being in here, for it reminded me to much of my mother. And the darker days, when I often had to scrub her blood off the wooden floor.

I slowly opened his nightstand drawer, looking around for a key to his study. I prayed to the Divines that it was there. If it wasn't, we won't be able to survive out there for long with no coin.

My hand pushed around the various items in the drawer. There were letters, quills, and other useless trinkets.

And finally my hand touched metal.

I grabbed the metal piece and pulled it closer to my face to get a better look. It was a small bronze key about the size of the lock. I closed the drawer and ran back to my father's study, assuring everything was left the way I came in.

I pushed the key into the lock and slowly opened the door.

Moonlight from Secunda and Masser shot through the windows illuminating half the room.

The room was clean, surprisingly. Me nor Lorena has ever step foot inside this room to clean it. _So he CAN clean for himself. _I thought to myself.

His desk was neatly organized with two rolls of paper, an inkwell and a single quill placed in the middle. There were several bookshelves across the east side of the room stacked with several different tomes which didn't surprise me. My father was an Imperial after all, and we're all scholars at heart. No matter how tyrannical or evil.

One bookshelf stood out in particular. The top shelf wasn't filled with historical books, but with several strongboxes. I knew what must be done. I grabbed one strongbox and weighed it in my hands. I listened carefully and I heard it. That familiar jingle that everyone knew.

_Coin._

The thought raced through my head as I tried opening the strongbox only to find it locked.

'Of course..' I muttered under my breath.

Taking the key and popping the top open. My eyes widened. I have never seen so much gold in one place. I always wondered how my father paid the taxes for this house and the lands that he owned. Now I knew. My father was a wealthy man.

I dug my fingers down into the strongbox grabbing as much gold as my hand could possibly hold. And I shoved into my pocket. I did it a second time leaving the box half empty. I quickly shut and locked it and placed it carefully back on the shelf.

Something inside of me felt unsettling.

It was as if an unknown force was growing, and kept growing. A feeling I haven't felt in a very long time. A rush of adrenaline, the flushing excitement of stealing from my father. Was this _joy _I was feeling? It has been so long I could not remember what joy felt like. But what really was the cause? Was it the act of thievery or was it because I had defied my father.

I had defied my father many times before only to be met by his fist and his brutal words that hit equally as hard. So it had to be the act.

I made my way out making sure the room was the way it was when I had entered. Lorena was still fast asleep. She must have taken a heavy beating, since she usually was a light sleeper, waking up several times in one night. In my room, I found a fairly large coin purse transferred all of the gold from my pocket.

I made my downstairs into the house cellar to find anything that I could take with us. I gathered some old furs my mother stitched together some time ago. Along with two bedrolls, I tied them all together. I grabbed ny mother's pack she used the first time we ran away and began filling it with preserved meat and fruit from our reserves.

I threw everything in the darkest corner of the cellar for when the day comes and Lorena and I will finally leave. A day that I felt was soon at hand. All we had to do was wait for another day to pass then we can leave.

Finally feeling tired enough, I climbed up the stairs and what I saw stopped me dead in my tracks.

Through the shadow of the night. Was a dark silhouette, face shining in the moonlight, eyes filled with fire and hate. There was my father, staring straight into my soul. Drunk.

He was home, earlier than expected. Much earlier.

Usually my father's meetings with the Jarl lasted atleast a week. He has only been gone for half a day.

'W-w-why...a-aren't y-you.. in bed..' It was blatantly clear he was drunk, by the way he stuttered over his words.

'Father I..uh thought you had a meeting with the Jarl.' My voice seemed a bit shaky.

He chuckled. 'We went h-hunting instead, ...had a f-few hehehe drinksss.' He said stepping forward. 'Now answer me, you damned imp!'

'I don't have a bedtime.'

'Lies, boy! All little bastards like you have bedtimes.' he said easing closer towards me. 'Go to your b-bed.'

I began to walk slowly towards the stairs. And then I remembered that I wasn't going to back down anymore. It was now or never. And I choose now.

I stopped and staired at my father, fire burning in my heart, adrenaline pulsing through my veins. 'No..'

'What in the Eight Divines did you just say to me?' He said as his eyes narrowed.

'You heard me, Father... I said..no..'

'Why you little...!' Without a moments hesitation my father stumbled towards me barely able to stand.

I narrowly escaped his clutches as he fell into the wall. Dropping a trophy of a slaughterfish.

'You d-don get to say no to me boy!'

'Well, I just did!' I yelled back, easily dodging his attempts at grabbing hold of me.

'Stay still.. So I can put a hurting on you..'

My father stumbled and tripped unto the ground. My heart was racing faster than the fastest horse in Skyrim. In the distance, I could hear Lorena's door swinging open upstairs.

I stood still, looking at my father having a hard time standing. 'Look at you..' I let out a small laugh. 'You lilly-livered, milkdrinker. Having trouble standing?'

I couldn't believe the words coming out my mouth. I was actually saying what I wanted for so long. Our roles were finally switched. My father was on the ground and I was standing above him, taunting him.

My father looked up at me. His brow was fully creased. As if he couldn't believe his ears. He had all the right to be surprised, this was new to me also.

'You know, I should've.. given you two cretons to the orphanage.' He said slowly clamering off the floor.

'You should've!' I yelled and kicked him back down to the floor. 'Maybe, we would have had a better life. Better than this, we would've had friends, we wouldn't have bruises all over our bodies, we wouldn't of been oppressed by our own father... We would've had peace of mind!'

I looked up to see Lorena staring down at the whole scene at the top of the staircase. Her eyes trained on my father, tears in her eyes. I could tell her tears was full of sorrow and pity. She wanted freedom just as much as I did. But she still carried a kind heart.

Her eyes widened and I quickly followed her gaze. My father was up.

He grabbed my neck, squeezing as hard as he could. Choking my life away. He pulled me closer. I could smell the alchohol on his breath. The distinct smell of wine. The same wine my mother loved. 'Was it worth your death? Hmm? Ill take care of you first and when I'm done I'll move on to that little bitch up stairs, just so I'll be rid of you two burdens your filthy whore of a mother left me.'

His words ripped into my heart like a dagger. I couldn't believe it, his words were the harshest he has ever uttered. I felt defeated, like I couldn't do it anymore. He was going to kill us. I had failed..

Tears began to swell in my eyes. My father increased his grip and threw me into the stone mantle of the fireplace.

I looked back up at Lorena. 'Lorena...run..!' I ordered, coughing.

My father walked slowly towards me.

I looked around frantically, for something, anything. And then I saw it, a sharp rod, used to poke the embers of the fire. A cast iron, fire pit poker was going to save me and my defenseless sister.

'Sev, no..!' Lorena yelled.

I grabbed the rod and with all the might my body held, pushed it deep, down into his foot. I could even feel the rod piercing the wooden floor underneath.

My father shrieked.

Blood pooled around his foot and I stood there frozen in time. The only thing that broke me out of my trance was Lorena's cries. She stood at the top of the stairs, a witness to the whole spectacle.

I moved past my father as he wailed and cried in pain.

I ran to Lorena looking straight into her eyes. 'Listen, Lorena and listen carefully, grab your warmest traveling cloak and meet down here. We can't stay here anymore. It's done. He'll kill us any chance he gets

Lorena nodded frantically. 'A-alright.' She said as she scurried down to her room.

'I'm going to kill you!' My father screamed. 'Who in Oblivion do you think you are!'

I ignored him and rushed down to the cellar where my supplies were left. I hastily grabbed the pack and tent roll that I crafted and ran back up stairs.

Lorena stood by the door waiting.

I pushed it open and let the brisk air hit my face. I looked out into the darkness, but all I could see was light. The light of a bright future. A future without my father.

I looked back at him. Still screaming and swearing, trying desperately to pull the iron rod that was embedded in his foot. I gritted my teeth and I began to cry. Pushing Lorena forward we ran. Ran as fast as we could.

We ran into the unknown.

I looked back at the house. A house built during happier times. When Mother was alive and my father actually had an hint of love in his heart. Closed-River Manor was no longer my home. I was free.

We was free.


	3. Heist

Chapter 3:

There came a time in my life where I had to make the most important decision of my entire life.

A decision that would lead me to the life of crime and larceny that I grew to love so much. But how can one make such a decision with the eyes of your loved ones watching your every move. Even if the choice was entirely in their benefit.

It wasn't an on the spot decision made on an impulse. No, I chose this path after weighing all the positives and all the negatives. What was best for Lorena, and what I felt in my heart to be the true path. An honorable path.

I looked back at that crucial point in my life. How different it could have been if I had chosen a different path. Who I would've become, and who Lorena would've watched me become. The possibilities was to vast to imagine. It was scary to think I could have been a completely different mortal. I wouldn't rather be anything else than who I am today.

Maybe I could have been a farmer, a soldier, or maybe even a smith. The possibilities were endless.

The choice came to me in the form a friendly hand, a bright smile, comforting brown eyes, a beautiful girl.

She asked me one question with her hand stretched out towards mine. A hand that I would take over and over if I had the chance to relive my life that many times.

Within her eyes I can see it.

A glimpse of my destiny. I knew that with her, Lorena and I would be alright. She promised us hope. And that's what she gave us. Thats what I believe made it so easy to follow her. She made the choice easier than taking a sweetroll from a baby.

But those were the good ol' days. When everything seemed so simple, so bright. When I thought nothing bad could happen from then on. Of course I had been wrong, but I wouldn't change my decision from that day.

The day when Arissa entered my life. When a new world was presented.

* * *

It was cold and raining.

It has been for the past two weeks since Lorena and I ran away from home. We only made it as far as Helgen which only took a half day's travel to reach by foot. Without hesitation, we stopped at Ysmir's Drink Inn where we stayed every night since our arrival, conteplating our next move.

No one was suspicious of two young kids traveling alone. Which was surprising since the Helgen guards were some of the most strict guards in Skyrim, being that we were so close to the Cyrodiil and Skyrim border. But I wasn't arguing.

I stood within the shadows never bringing attention to myself even when heading to the market place to buy food for Lorena whenever she was hungry. During the daytime I kept on my hooded cloak so in case anyone searching for me wouldn't recognize me right away.

It seemed my father wasn't as serious about looking for us as I thought. Maybe he knew we would never return and that is what he wanted. To be rid of us _burdens_ in the first place.

Sucking my teeth at the thought. I let it slip from my mind.

He didn't want us. And we didn't want him.

I opened up my purse to count how much coin we had left.

_One hundred and fifty septims left. _I thought agrily.

It seems High King Ulfric raised the taxes on food again. I guess that's what happens when a province on Tamriel decides to break away from the Empire. It's understandable, but it was effecting me directly, since I had no steady source of coin to support two hungry people. I had to find a way to gain some coin before we were out on our arse with no food or shelter.

Looking over to where Lorena was resting I put on a smile. Doing what I have to do is the only thing that should be crossing my mind at the moment.

I sat up in my cot and threw on my boots and cloak and silently headed out the door into the cold night.

The rain was now a light drizzle. A couple of guards stood admiring the memorial that had been erected in the center of the town to honor the memory of those who died during the dragon attack at the beginning of the Dragon Crisis.

Without them noticing slipping pass them was easy. Keeping myy footsteps light and silentw was second nature now.

I took in all the sights of the fairly newly rebuilt town once destroyed by a dragon. I could hear the hammering of metal in the distance which drew me in for a chance on making a little extra coin.

The blacksmith was a tall Nord, with light brown hair, his eyes had a certain seriousness to them. He watched me intensly as I slowly approached him, worried how he will react.

'Hey you out there. Before you come any closer just know I'm closed for the night, come back tomorrow I should have some new pieces.' The man called out to me.

I kept walking towards his forge. New armor was not what I was looking for.

'Sorry sir,' I began. 'I was looking for work to make a few extra coin. I was running low and I don't wish to starve.' I looked at him, pulling my hood off my hood..

The Nord began sizing me up. I watched his eyes meet mine as if he was pondering if he really needed help. I stared past him at all the metal ingots and bent metal plates.

'That's alot of steel.' I stated wide eyed, trying to convince the mad he indeed needed some help. 'I could help take them inside you know.'

Softness began to strike the man's face. 'Ok, you may help. But becareful! These pieces are very delicate and important. I was tasked by the Stormcloaks to create a small dragon head to place near the memorial. I need all these pieces intact.'

I nodded and hustled up the forge. 'Sure thing sir, you must be one good blacksmith to have been assigned that task by the stormcloaks.'

'Smithing runs in my family, boy. I'm surprised you don't already know who I am. The names Hjorl Greymane, my uncle, the best smith in Skyrim, works at the Skyforge in Whiterun.'

My brow creased at his words. 'Wow you must be really good then.' I stated picking up a stack iron and steel ingots.

'Damn right I am!' He said with a smile stretched across his face.

I brought the ingots inside taking in all that I see. The place was fairly large, decorated with different varieties of armors and weapons. My head swiped left and right and my jaw dropped. I've never seen that much steel in one place. Even when we visited the smith in Falkreath, I had not seen the likes of such.

One particular blade caught my eye.

It was displayed differently from the others. It was a pale-blue in color and it seem to radiate a white glow.

'It's a beauty isn't it.'

Hjorl dropped the crate he was holding and walked up to the blade. 'It was given to me as payment from some magic user type. He passed through here looking for an ebony dagger cooled in blood, I happened to have such a blade and we traded and I got this. I believe it's called Chillrend, a blade that commands the cold and frost.'

I gave him an impressed look.

I was always fascinated with rare and exotic weapons, armor and trinkets. And I always wanted to collect the sort, but of course I was never allowed to. Thanks to my father.

After a good long while and several trips from the forge to the house we were done.

'So what's your name anyways boy?' Hjorl asked.

'It's Severus.' I was careful not to tell anyone my surname incase they would recognise me as the son of a Thane in Falkreath. I didn't want them taking Lorena and I back to our father. No way in Oblivion.

'I thank you for your help, here this should account for the job.' Hjorl handed me a small purse. 'Fifty septims.'

I thanked him accordingly for his generous pay. And began walking down the street back to the Inn. It must have been around eleven o' clock at the time.

When I arrived back at Ysmir's Drink, it was empty with the acception of two females sitting together. One was an elf, a wood elf to be exact. Her skin was a light shade of brown and her eyes was a stunning green. Her hair was long and braided, what seemed like the color of clay with streaks of blonde running through her braided locks. The other girl sat across from her. She was human, an imperial like myself. She seem to be extremely young, looking about my age if I had to guess. Her dark brunette hair was braided and rested on her shoulder, she had clearer and paler skin than any Imperial I knew beside Me and my little sister. Sometimes that indicated they were born in the cold lands of Skyrim.

But besides their beauty I noticed something else. Something very perculiar. They had armor on. Not the normal armor you see an adventurer or warrior. It was made of leather with straps and buckles. On the front most strap was a row of small and medium sized pockets. The imperial's armor was a dark brown whilst the bosmer's was completely black. All fitted to their very slender build.

I walked pass the two women toward the innkeeper. The Imperial girl eye balled me and the coinpurse I had in my hand until I passed and walked up towards the counter.

'Some mutton please.' I asked placing two septims on the counter.

He handed me a plate with the seculant meat. I grabbed it and sat in the vaccinity of the two mysterious visitors. Curiosity, compelled me to listen in on there conversation.

'So who exactly is the mark, boss? I'm already bored of this place.' The imperial girl asked the bosmer woman. Her voice was appealing, but then again everything about her had been appealing.

'Patience, Arrisa we'll wait until the guard's change of shift in an hour. And the mark is Hjorl Greymane, he recently stiffed the guild on his protection payment, so we're here to take it.' The bosmer woman bright green eyes had something in them. She had a great deal of ambition about her. 'We recently learned he owns the legendary blade, Chillrend, made from pure malachite crystal. It could fetch a hefty price. Maybe five thousand gold atleast.'

My body froze at the amount. I nearly choked on the mutton I was chewing on and I droppedmy knife and fork. The two women shot glances at me.

'Sorry..' I snapped. 'Meats a bit tough.'

They both returned to there business not giving me a second thought.

_Five thousand septims._ I thought, amazed.

That sword must be special. I thought maybe, if I was to retrieve the sword they would pay me for it. For five thousand septims, I could be set with food and money for a room, atleast for awhile.

Without wasting time I got up out my seat and headed towards the door. I gave them a quick glance over and noticed the wood elf had her eye trained on me. Not thinking twice about it, I resume to leave.

When I got outside there was a few wary guards who seem to move like the undead. In a more hustled pace I went straight for the smith house. The rain had already subsided and the clouds were clearing up. Leaving the moons to shine there light on the world.

I finally approached the now locked up building where Hjorl lived.

'Forgive me.' I muttered under my breath, sending a small prayer to the Divines.

I opened up a window and climbed in.

My feet landed softly and quietly on the floor. I was in the main hall of the house and I moved quickly towards the display of armor and weapons I had seen earlier. It didn't take long till I found Chillrend still sitting on it's display it's blue glow shown through the darkness.

As carefully and quiet as possible, I lifted the sword off its display. It's blade and hilt was cold to the touch. I slipped off my cloak and covered the sword completely. Without wasting a second, i slipped back through the window. As silently as I came.

I broke into a half run filled with excitement.

Suddenly a hand stretched from the shadows with incredible speed. I had no time to react. My body slammed down on the ground and the sword slipped from grasped and landed by the foot of my attacker. Out from the darkness was the Bosmer and the Imperial women.

'And just what in Oblivion do you think you're doing?' The bosmer woman glared at me, her voice was stone cold.

A lumped formed in my throat. As she lift the sword and a crease formed on her brow.

'Leila let's just rob everything he owns and leave him naked, that'll teach him to interfere with guild business.' Arissa said grabbing on.

'No wait!' I snapped. 'I just wanted to help!'

'What makes you think we needed help from you?'

'I didn't... I just thought I could earn some coin myself, by getting it to you guys.'

Arissa chuckled. 'That's not how this works, you need-'

'You need not worry how it works.' Leila broke in. 'Arissa, leave the boy.'

'Boss..'

Leila stared at the girl until she backed away. 'Sorry if we scared you, but you shouldn't be listening to other people's business.'

I shook my head and got my feet. 'I thought I could make some coin for me and my little sister, I knew where the sword was... I'm sorry.'

Leila brow furrowed. 'The young girl sleeping at the Inn alone?'

'Yes'

'And you kids are alone? No parents?'

I nodded slowly. 'No.. well, we did, but...not anymore. I had coin and supplies but now it's all running out, so I'm a little desperate.'

Arissa's facial expression changed. Her mean smug now turned to concern. 'Oh boss, this sounds familiar doesn't it.'

'It does.' She replied. She seemed intrigued, I could tell that she had compassion in her heart. They both did.

'You do know what you just did was a crime, are you alright with that.'

'I'll steal a hundred more if that mean I can feed my sister and keep her sheltered.' I said shrugging. 'She's all that matters.'

The two of them looked at each other.

Arissa smiled. 'I think I have a new friend.'

Leila pushed the sword into her belt next to what seemed like a dagger. 'I'm sorry kid, but I didn't bring much coin with me. Not enough to compensate for the job anyway.'

There was a long pause

'That's fine...can I get back to my little sister then?'

Leila sighed. 'You seem pretty skilled, kid. How about you come to Riften then, you can take some jobs and make some coin. Make sure your little sister has a full belly and a roof over her head.'

My eyes widened. 'Go.. to Riften?..'

'You can become rich, ya know and you don't have to join the Thieves Guild if you don't want to, but we do have several jobs for the likes of you.'

I couldn't believe my ears. I had read alot about the Thieves Guild in a number of volumes. Never have I thought I would be _invited _to the infamous guild.

'You don't have to, but I've already analyzed your situation, I could pay you, but eventually you'll run out of coin eventually.'

Those words hit me hard. I thought about Lorena, I took her away from our home. And now it was time to step up and provide for her. I looked into the emerald and dark brown eyes as the stood before me awaiting my reply.

My body seem to move on it's own as I nodded. 'Yes, I'll come..'

Arissa chuckled. 'Well it's settled then you're coming with us, lets get your little sister and we'll be on our way to Riften.'

She reached her hand out towards me, she was beautiful I thought. Her smile was inviting. I grabbed her soft hand which reassured me of her trust.

Leila was smiling, but there was something odd about her. Her choice to bring me in seem a bit off and rushed. Something I won't understand till later in my life. She wasn't only inviting me, but she chose me to become something bigger than anything I could imagine.

We walked back to the Inn, before long I was explaining to them about my father and my mother and also how Lorena and I had to get away from our father, that his beatings was going to kill us eventually if we hadn't run away.

We returned the Inn, my excitement was overwhelming. I couldn't wait to tell Lorena about the exciting night that I just experienced. I entered the room to see the small imperial girl sleeping soundly and peacefully.

'Lorena...Lorena wake up.' I gave her a little nudge and she woke up.

'Where have you been Sev?'

'I've got some good news. These people here will help us get some coin so we wont have to worry about not having anything to eat or where we'll sleep at night.'

Lorena looked at leila and Arissa then at me. 'Are..are you sure?'

I chuckled. 'Have I ever let you down before?'

'No..'

'So come, get ready. They have a cart ready by the east gate.' I said with a smile stretched across my face.

Lorena managed to wear a smile, which put me in a warm place. I was happy she trusted me. Happy that my little sister understood thr effort I was making to provide for her. I felt good inside, I felt joy. I turned to Leila and nodded.

Lorena got to her feet, threw on her shoes and traveling cloak and we was on our way out.

I couldn't stop smiling, Looked at the back of Leila, she was tall and had a stern feel about her. But I could also sense compassion, family..trust.

We boarded the carriage and we was off.

And so started the beginning of my new life.

* * *

**And so Severus finally gets the break he needed. What will joining the Thieves Guild entail for the boy. Keep reading and find out! Also, please leave reviews! It helps! Thank you :)**


	4. Rift

**AN: Just a quick chapter to introduce the Rift and to showcase that Severus truly has skill as a thief.**

**The story should pick up when he enters the guild.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

'So how old are you anyway'

Arissa stared at me. I could tell the question annoyed her. 'Why do you want to know.'

I shrugged. 'Seems weird for someone so young to be in the Thieves Guild.'

She chuckled. 'What do you know about the guild? You're joining aren't you, even at whatever age you are.'

I gritted my teeth and ended the conversation.

'I'm thirteen almost fourteen.' She said finally.

My face lit up. 'Im thirteen too! And Lorena here is ten.'

'Interesting.' Her voice seemed a bit dull.

'You should be a bit nicer, Arissa. I just might partner you with him.' Leila said smiling.

Arissa sighed. 'Oh..no.. Boss you can't do that. It isn't fair.'

'What's wrong with me being your partner anyway?' I asked. 'Leila said I showed a great deal of skill stealing that sword successfully.'

I didn't know why Arissa was so stand offish with me. But I knew she had a heart. I made it my duty to get to know the girl. I haven't been around girls my age that much. And to meet Arissa, the most beautiful girl i've ever met, I was compelled to get to know her even more. To become her friend.

The road was bumpy as we travelled through the mountain pass. The skies was clear, but the wind blew through the hard stones shuffling strands of Lorena's hair. She looked at me and managed to form a smile. I returned it, and pushed the strands down.

'You really do love her don't you.' Leila said watching the both of us.

I laughed a little. 'Of course I do. She's my world, always has been.' I said trying to conceal my smile. 'Even when our father beat me down to a pulp, Lorena was always there to lift me up anyway she could. I could say I owe my life to her on countless occasions.'

'And what about you young one, you must love your big brother.'

'Of course I do!' Lorena shouted. 'He's my hero, I'll follow him to the ends of Mundus. Right Sev.'

'Haha I guess so.'

'Aww how cute.' Arissa muttered sarcastically. 'I only love my coin.'

'Don't forget how I found you Arissa, you and your-'

'Boss, I'd rather not discuss my past infront of these guys.' Arissa cut in.

'Sorry. But you shouldn't poke at these kids, they have been through things...similar to you.' Leila said with a piercing tone in her voice.

'Whatever.'

'Uh, soo.. what can you tell me about the Thieves Guild.' I said trying to change the subject.

Leila snapped back to her usual stern self. 'Well, where do I start. On top the guild is like any other guild. A band of mortals all working towards one goal. And ours is to be wealthy men and women. We have clients and contacts all across Skyrim in which we offer our skills and services to. You want a man framed, you got it. Someone broken out of jail? No problem. A certain item stolen from a rival family? Name it, and many more. Leila said proudly. A smile began to creep across her face. 'But dig deeper down pass the coin flowing into your pockets, something else will flow into your heart. The guild was more than just a guild. It's members was more than just business associates. No.. They were family, the guild and everyone in it are all like brothers and sisters to each other. It is a home that we, the members, destined to be rogues, destined to not belong anywhere else, have learned to love and adore. And we value loyalty above everything else even the gold we are paid. So whatever tomes you may have read, whatever ignorant words salty nobles may have muttered about us and our dealings we, even as thieves, have honor. Honor that rivaled the companions or the fighter's guild.'

I was amazed how Leila explained the guild. I never would have thought a guild of known criminals could be so deep. You never know something truly until you hear it straight from them.

'Sounds like a good place.' Lorena said.

'It does, I can't wait to finally get there.' I added.

'Speaking of getting there..boss where in the Rift now.' Alissa mentioned pointing toward a large banner hanging from the mountain rocks above.

The carriage became more steady as we exited through the mountain pass that lead through the Jerall Mountains. I could see the Throat of the World peaking over the more smaller mountains. Looming over the province like a protective guardian. It's been almost a day since we left Helgen now and we were now descending down into the deciduous forest of The Rift.

'Wow, it's beautiful.' I muttered.

'I'm surprised you've never been here.' Leila pointed out.

'We haven't been much of anywhere besides around Falkreath and Whiterun.' I said sadly.

I looked out into the forest it was full of foliage and beautiful plants I've never seen before. The trees were shorter than the evergreen trees anywhere else in Skyrim. There were alot more insects, and it seemed warmer than my home hold even for the cold climate of Skyrim.

The sun began to set and before we knew it all the light we had was the carriage's dimly lit lanterns. Lorena had fallen asleep on my arm, whilst I kept up daydreaming into the darkness. Arissa had her legs spawled out and her neck hang over her body, fast asleep. Leila who was the only alert one, turned to the coachman and asked him to head towards Ivarstead.

'Why Ivarstead?' I asked breaking out of my daydream.

'It'll take another day before we reach the City of Riften.' She answered. 'Everyone is a bit tired, besides I have business in Ivarstead that I needed to attend to.'

'A..job?'

'Yes. Essentially, but this more personal than anything.' She said looking at me. 'You can help out if you want. Look at it as.. your initiation.'

I looked at her confusingly. 'I thought you said I didn't have to join right away.'

'I have a knack for reading people.' She began. 'I could tell you want to join. If you do well, you can choose to join if you want, if not then you still have the option.'

'Sounds like a deal.' I said eagerly.

An hour passed and the carriage finally made it to Ivarstead. It was a small farming village surrounded by uneven lands and a river to the west. In the distance I could see an old nordic tomb on top of a rocky hill. A few tired looking guards wondered the roads patrolled through the main town and around the farm houses. We headed towards the town's only Inn to rest our wary bodies from a whole days of travelling through the mountain pass.

Arissa and Lorena shared a room, while Leila and I took rooms for ourselves.

'Tomorrow we'll head to where the mark's house is located.' Leila mentioned to me. 'For now get your rest.'

I obeyed and headed towards my room and laid in my bed. Sleep wouldn't take me. My mind was flooded with excitement and expectation. I couldn't believe that two weeks ago I was even in my old home. And now I was going to be a member of the Thieves Guild. I was going to be able to give Lorena the world. I knew I was spear heading into it all, but I was also taking it all in. It was all destiny, the will of the divines to run into those two. They will become my sister guild members and we will become a family. And it wasn't just them, there will be more brothers and sisters I will add to my family. More friends that I would give my own life for. The best part of it all there wasno oppressive father to give us beatings or slave us...

My father.

I wondered what was happening with him. What was going through his mind these past few weeks? Had sent out a search party for us? Did he even care that his kids may have been killed in the dangerous lands of Skyrim?

I shook the thoughts out my head and turned in my bed.

_It doesn't even matter what he is doing right now. _I thought trying to get some much needed shut eye.

It was true.. what was important now was my future, not my past. What was important was showing Leila I have what it takes.

I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. I haven't slept like that in years, it was a peaceful sleep. I knew I had a bright day to look forward to and not a day filled with fear of being beat to death. I finally felt true freedom. Those chains were left in Helgen. And they will never hold me down again. I was a rogue, looking for a place of belonging. And I believe the Thieves Guild will be that place.

* * *

Morning came swiftly.

I awoke to the bard playing a soft melody with the lute. Rays of sun shone down into my room and I could see a flock of Pine Thrush birds flying about a tall birch wood tree. The sight made me happy, it was pleasant, and nothing like mornings back at home, where we were forced up into a full day of chores.

In the distance, I hear the voices of Lorena, Arissa and Leila. I quickly throw on my tunic and ran out my room to greet them.

'Well well well, look who decided to wake up finally.' Arissa said laughing. She was out of her guild armor and wore a silky white blouse and black trousers. Her hair was unbraided and let down. She was stunning.

Leila on the other hand was fully armored and had her arms crossed as if she had been waiting for me for a good long while. Her sparkly green eyes had an expecting look about them.

'Did I miss something?' I asked.

'Nothing at all, are you ready?' Leila glare was intense and her voice assertive.

'I sure am.'

'Good let's be on our way then.'

I glanced back at Arissa and Lorena hoping they will be ok for the next few hours while Leila and I complete my initiation job.

'Goodluck Sev.' Lorena called out.

'Don't worry, she's fine with me Severus.' Arissa called out.

I nodded towards them and follow after Leila.

The sun was shining, the skies were clear and it seem springtime in The Rift truly felt like springtime. There was no frigid cold in the air and the morning birds were out singing away. A cool breeze coming off the mountain flushed me with a rush of energy.

'It gets really beautiful out here, doesn't it?' I asked taking in the environment. The Rift was teeming with life and energy I've never experienced.

'It does.' Leila laughed. 'The only place in Skyrim I'd rather live.'

We continued walking till we got to fairly large farmhouse. Who ever lived here, must have been wealthy.

'This house belongs to a bosmer male I once knew in Valenwood.' She said, I could tell this man bothered her very much as she seemed annoyed talking about him. 'He has something of mine that I want back, and that'll be the mark. This is a simply a burglary job, but never underestimate a job no matter how small it may be.'

I shrugged. 'What is there to underestimate? I'm pretty good at this, remember? Anyway what's the mark look like exactly?'

Leila began laughing. 'Ok, it's a golden ring with emerald stones, make sure you check his safe.'

'His safe...?'

'Yes, his safe.'

'How am I suppose to crack a safe?'

Leila went into one of her pockets a pulled out 5 metal picks. 'Here take these lockpicks, and make sure you aren't heard if one of them breaks.'

I looked at Leila like if she had two heads. How was she that confident I was able to lockpick a safe.

'Umm ..alright.' I murmured.

She chuckled. 'You know I could just get Arissa to retrieve the ring for me and I'll find something easier.'

'No!' I yelled angrily. 'I can do this.'

I grabbed the lockpicks and turned my attention towards the farm house.

Leila put a hand on my shoulder. 'Go on now.' giving me a shove, I began walking towards the back of the house. 'Oh and becareful of the dog.'

I froze in my place and turned towards Leila. 'D-d..dog?'

'Yep, stay silent and to the shadows and you'll be fine.'

I shook the fear out of my mind and replaced it with determination making my way towards the back of the farmhouse. I looked far left and far right and saw no guards in sight as I opened the back door.

My heart was pounding, just like that night in my father's study. I remember the feeling like it was yesterday. The joy, the adrenaline, that fear of being caught and the freedom of moving through the shadows, unseen.

The house was shaded and dark, no candles or lanterns was lit and the blinds had been closed. The only light that the house managed to have was the few rays of sun that beamed through cracks in the covered windows. I was stepping softly into the house carefully not to make a sound and at the same time moved in a hustled pace. The botton floor had all the basic things. A kitchen, main hall, and dining area but no safe. I sent a small prayer to the divines and ascended up the stairs.

_Three bedrooms.. _I thought anxiously, my nerves on the fritz. The first room was empty and the second room housed the dog. He had shaggy, silvery fur and he was hulking. It more looked like a wolf then a dog. I turned my attention elsewhere and slowly snuck towards the last room.

And there he was. The bosmer man sitting in his chair at his desk, sleeping, face smacked into a large red covered book. And on the other side of the room was a short, iron metal safe.

I remember that day as clear as the clearest summer day. The sweat beaded on my head at the anticipation of retrieving that ring for Leila. Something happened that never happened before. It was if my body was seperated from the rest of Nirn ripped away from the lands of Tamriel. All that was left was me and the safe. All of my focus was on that safe. I took out on lockpick from my pocket. And slowly pushed it into the safe's lock. I never used a lockpick but the skill comes from being able to feel and hear all the wrong and right clicks. Or so I read. And with all the right turns, I prayed and hoped the lockpick wouldn't snap. It was hard indeed, but by a miracle the safe's hatch opened up.

The safe was filled important looking papers, a bloated coinpurse and the emerald ring. I grabbed the ring and threw it in my pocket. My heart racing and pride filling my soul, feeling successful I closed the safe and spun around.

And there was the dog sitting in the doorway, fur flaring up and his sharp canines flashing in the dark.

It was as if all my positive energy had been zapped from my body all at once. Just the sheer menacing image of the dog was enough to scare my soul right out of my body.

The dog barked and growled. Waking his sleeping master.

'What in Oblivion?' The bosmer man had a confused look on his face. He also had emerald eyes and lightbrown hair with blondish streaks flowing through them. A small resemblance to Leila, but at that time I thought nothing of it. He looked straight at me. 'Wait a second, what are you doing here... Answer me!' He and began closing in on me.

I quickly inched towards the window and the dog jumped at my feet. I peered out the window, amd happiness filled my stomach and eased the fear of being torn to piecesm Someone was watching over me that day. At foot of the house, just under the window, was a pile of hay.

I grinned concededly. 'Well, it was nice of you not to call the guards right away, buuut I believe I have to depart now. If you'll excuse me.' And with that I jumped through the window and fell into the haysack.

I ran towards where Leila, who had been waiting the whole time. 'Leila, I have it! But we have to go!' I called out.

Without hesitation Leila began running down the road after me..

'What happened?'

'The dog.. The blasted dog caught me,' I said laughing so hard I hurt my stomach.

'I think I'm gonna love it in the guild.' I said turning towards Leila as she caught up with me.

Leila smiled. 'Good.. Good. Im sure you've made the right choice.'


	5. Guild

Chapter 5:

The Thieves Guild.

A Guild filled with different men, women, and mer. All from different backgrounds, and diverse cultures. We were orphans, merchants, warriors, peasants, and even assassins. But, we chose to give up our old lives. Leave it behind us and start anew, and become rogues. Even with our many diversities we were the same in one aspect. We were the children of shadow, gifted in the art of stealth.

From an outsider looking in, you may see a bunch gritty looking, dirty, unkept mortals. But if you was to ask even the lowliest pickpocket from our ranks what was his worth in gold, and he would infact be equal to the wealthiest traders and merchants that even Whiterun has to offer.

Though we are criminals at heart, we still have hearts. We live and love, hope and dream, we laugh and we cry. We pray to the Divines for the good welfare of our loved ones. We look up to the stars on those cool, clear nights and wonder.

My brothers, my sisters, I have love for each and every one of them. And when it came to it, I even sacrificed my soul for their sake. They, the guild, was my first love. They gave me a home when I had no where else to go.

And that is whats so beautiful about the guild, I never thought that I would give my life for anyone besides my little sister, but even when she found her own way. The guild had already settled itself within my heart and it was there to stay.

Everytime I step through the Flagon or stand in the Cistern it feels as if it was my first time. The amazement, the astonishment, the feeling of being home, it all comes rushing back to me. And I wouldn't trade it for all the coin on Tamriel.

And so I retell the story of how I was first brought through the streets of Riften, through the winding streets and allways, and into the ratways and finally to the Ragged Flagon.

* * *

We arrived at the gates of Riften finally. It was nothing like Falkreath. There were tons of activity even for outside of the city's walls. There were stormcloak soldiers marching down the road, there were knights, warriors, armored adventurers going in and out of city. Caravans set up tent on the outskirts of the road accompanied by a large group of people, looking for cheap deals on exotic merchandise.

'This is amazing, I don't remember much about Whiterun, but I know it wasn't this busy.' I said in amusement.

'If you think this is busy wait until you see what's underneath.' Leila said grinning.

There were crowds of people in the city. The streets were narrow and filled with all sorts of different characters. I was fascinated by an argonian, which i've never seen up close. A Dunmer elf seem to miraculously light his hand on fire. But something else caught my attention. Beside the Dunmer man sat an tiny, ugly, grey little goblin-like creature.

'What in Oblivion is that thing!?' I screeched.

Arissa chuckled. 'Thats just Lorwyn and his pet Reikling, don't worry it only bites when it's hungry.'

My head snapped towards Arrisa, her little sinister grin formed in the the corner of her mouth.

'Woow can we go see it, big brother?' Lorena asked eagerly.

I looked towards Leila.

'Sure, why not.' She said giving me a nod of approval.

Lorena, Arissa and I walked over to where the elf and the reikling were performing.

'Hello there, Lorwyn.' Arissa said walking up to him. 'Still with this reikling gig, eh?'

'Ah, you're back from your job I presume?' Lorwyn said shooting a fireball into the air. 'Are these your friends?' Lorwyn looked at me and Lorena standing there admiring the little reikling.

'Well, yeah I guess you can say that. Leila decided to bring this one to guild, she says he's pretty skilled and will be a good asset.'

'faaakeru teeeka reikuuuu tooteee!' The reikling started hopping about and shrieking in some unknown language.

'Seems Molgham here likes you.' Lorwyn stated.

'Please to meet your aquintance.' Lorwyn stretched out his hand and bowed. 'I am Lorwyn Indoril, a member of thieves guild.' His voice seemed a bit sly and honeyed. If I had to guess he was very good with words and could talk a poor man out of his last septim.

I took his hand and shook it. 'I'm Severus Plagarius.,' I began. 'And this here is my younger sister, Lorena Plagarius.'

'How do you do.' Lorena said giving a short bow.

'Eeeekkk kekeke iiiiktu reiku?' The reikling began to talk again.

'Oh I'm sorry, this is Molgham, my small companion.'

'Where did you get such a creature?'

'Once I was doing a small job in Solsthiem, where a certain wizard had been my mark. I was to frame the man for stealing the councilor's grandstaff. It was suppose to be a simple job. I hide the staff somewhere in his home and tip off one of the guards. But when I entered his home, I learned the he had been using reiklings for experimentation and slavery. Of course, I had freed them all into the wild, but this one seemed to stick by my side. And he has been there ever since.'

'Raaakekke!'

'A touching story, Lorwyn. But we should get down to the cistern. We have been a way for quite some time.' Leila said beginning to walk away.

We followed behind saying our farewells to Lorwyn and his reikling. The city of Riften was built over Lake Honrich. Even though it was a bustling place. Filled with different mortals I could have never imagined. It was an old looking city. Built of wood and cobble stone. But it was a place I could call home and that is what made it beautiful in my eyes.

Leila lead us down the main streets filled people moving fast and unaware, deep in there own worlds. Down narrower streets where the commoners lived, the people began to stare at Leila's and Arrisa's armor. I could tell they were recognised as members of the guild. There demeanors just demanded respect. And everyone seem to give it to them.

The streets became ally ways and there was no longer anyone in sight. If anyone was trying to find the guild, I guess they would have to travel to darkest recesses of the city. There were moss and grime all over the ground and walls of the nearby buildings. Gates seperated most of the yards. This part of town, albeit dirty and grimy, was peaceful and deserted. There were no people or guards to bother you. Only the pleasant sound of the whispering trees dancing in the breeze and the chirping of the birds that inhabited those trees.

'It's alot more peaceful this part of town.' Lorena stated. Walking close behind me.

I nodded. 'You've got that right.' I said agreeing with Lorena.

'Don't worry.. We're here.' Leila stopped in front of a temple.

The Temple was tall and the banners had the Divine symbol of Mara, the goddess of love. Standing outside the gates was a single guard.

'The Thieves guild hideout is a Temple of Mara!? I asked confusingly.

'No you idiot.' Arissa replied. 'It's underneath the temple, well... it's underneath the entire city to be exact.'

'Whoaa..'

'Leila,' The guard began in a thick nordic accent. 'You and your people can just head right on in. There haven't been any visitors today. But don't make any trouble for me and we'll be fine.'

'Thank you Vald, and I'll keep that in mind.' Leila responded, giving the man a wink.

We walked around the temple and into a cementary where there was an old alter made of marble stone. And a huge statue of the hero-god Talos.

'And this is it.' Leila said pointing towards the alter. 'From this moment on you won't be known as two random runaways, with no where to go. From now on, you'll have a home, a job, and a family. You will be apart of my family.'

'Your family?'

'Yes, I am Leila Lockharte, Guildmaster, your boss and your overseer. You will always report to me or my second in command with any major concerns. Even though we are thieves and rogues we still have rules. So listen carefully: Never steal from another guild member, We do not kill our marks. There are acceptions such as, animals and creatures, or even bandits. We aren't assassins, so if you want to see your payment and you don't want to see the inside of a jail cell, I'd advise against it. And finally, there are the poor beggars, not like they have anything to steal, but they're our eyes around the cities and are under our protection.'

I took in everything that Leila has told me so far. I nodded and turned to Lorena to make sure she understood aswell. I looked at Arissa and she gave me an approving nod.

I turned to Leila and nodded. 'I understand now...boss.'

'Good.'

She turned from us towards the alter. She quickly pressed the button in the shape of a diamond surrounding a circle. The alter began rumbling and started to recede into the wall creating the sound of stone scraping against stone. Revealing a secret staircase heading down to a manhole covered with a wooden pallet.

Finally we descended into The Thieves Guild headquarters.

It was a vast underground chamber of breathtaking size. Filled with men, mer and beastfolk wearing armor the same or similar to that of Leila's and Arissa's. I couldn't help but notice the curious glares that everyone we passed gave me and Lorena.

'Well, what do you think?' Arissa asked outright.

'Amazing, absolutely amazing. Who knew such a place could exist under a city.' I replied mouth wide open.

'This is just the Guild side of the cistern. But the ratways stretches through out the city and under Lake Honrich.' She explained. 'And it's all apart of the Guild's empire... Leila's empire.'

I suddenly had a new found respect for Leila now that I've learned she was Guildmaster of the guild. And a flush of pride came over me by the fact that it was her, that personally invited me to join the guild.

'Right this way.'

Leila led us to a wooden desk positioned on one of the platforms that was connected by stone bridge to the center platform. Behind the desk, stood a tall medium built man, with the same black guild armor Leila wore.

The man gave me a once over and stared at Leila with his brow creased. Confusion struck across his face.

'This is Brynjolf, my Second-in-command.'

Brynjolf pulled back his hood revealing a nordic man, with auburn hair, shoulder length. He had a stubbled, chiseled chin and silvery eyes.

'By the eight, what do we have here?' Brynjolf began to chuckle. 'Let me guess.. New recruits? He threw a grin towards Leila.

'Well, Severus here is, his little sister is just apart of the package.' Leila explained.

Brynjolf chuckled. 'ahah, we're running a guild here, lass. Not an orphanage.'

Leila sucked her teeth. 'I promise you they'll bring in a great deal of coin for us, just you watch.

'If you say so, Lass. You know I trust your judgment. The youth are the future after all.' Brynjolf turned his silvery gaze to me. 'So, laddie what's your story?'

'I'm just a runaway, looking to make some coin. But i'm proud to have been chosen to join the guild anyway.' I tried to sound mature, to give off the impression I was about business.

'I see, Lad. Well then, if Leila trusts you, I guess I have no choice. Welcome to the family.' Brynjolf said, holding out his hand.

I recieved it and shook.

'Now, about the payment from Hjorl.'

'Right,' Leila unsheathed the glowing glass sword. 'We got this thing instead. This will suffice for a missed payment wouldn't it?'

Brynjolf grabbed the sword and began eyeballing it's blade. 'Sweet Talos, I haven't seen this thing since Mercer Frey was in charge.' He began to give the sword a few swings. Leaving small traces of frost on the floor that quickly melted away. 'Mustn't have been easy.'

Leila chuckled. 'I don't know.' her head turned towards me. 'Why don't you ask, Severus here.'

'Ah lad, you must have some potential.' Brynjolf complimented, giving me an approving look. 'I'll get you your pay as soon as possible.'

'He also helped me retrieve my mother's ring.' She said as she pulled old the golden emerald ring I had stolen back in Ivarstead. It was his initiation job.'

'Oh lass. You know your brother won't take kindly to that.' Brynjolf said dropping his shoulders.

'I'll be fine. But... you should keep an eye out for him. Juust incase.'

'So, what now?' I asked.

'Now, Arissa will take it from here.' She nodded towards Arissa. 'I want you to take them to where there will be staying for now on, get Severus to Tonilia so she could done him his armor. And show them around, meet back here later tonight and we'll speak about your pay for your jobs.'

'Welp, you heard her lets get to it.' Arissa began walking away.

I was offcially in the guild and we now had a new home. Everything that has happened in my life, the death of my mother, the countless beatings, the fear fulled days, my tyrant of a father, they all seemed like distant memories now. But there was one thing I always took with me through everything I have been through. And that was the lessons those times have taught me.

We walked into another section of the ratways, this time it was another room sporting a bed, a wardrobe and a nightstand.

'It's not much, I'll have another bed brought in for Lorena. You can set it up the way you want it. Everything is left to your own devices.'

I looked at Arissa and smiled from ear to ear. 'Thanks, It's perfect actually.'

'I get this bed, big brother.' Lorena said hopping onto the bed. 'Don't think I won't fight you for it.'

I chuckled. 'Alright then you keep it, Stay here. I'm going to go retrieve my armor with Arissa.'

She nodded. 'Sure thing, Sev.'

I was being led through another part of the winding corridors of ratway, until we came to a large door. And through that door was the most amazing thing I had ever laid eyes on. Another large chamber, but this time it was larger. As large as a main court in a city. There just as much people as there were on the surface.

Across the chamber was a pool of water surrounded by a multitude of shops and vendors that look like they were being overrun by the sheer number of people.

'Welcome to the city underneath the city.'

I looked left and I looked right and every inch of the place had been filled with different people. There were huge brutes, ugly and sleezy look ling men and equally as sleezy and ugly looking mer. I seen an Orc who had one eye. A breton talking to a group of promiscuous looking women. There was a cloaked man sharpening his weapons on a grindstone. I smelt the fires of a forge, and the seasonings and ingrediants of an alchemy shop.

But what ultimately took my attention was the place we ended up, a small blocked off section on the cavern with a large sign that read:_ The Ragged Flagon. Thieves Guild members only!_

It was loud, it seemed everyone inside was having a grand time. There was stories and jokes being told, men and women were dance and laughing. And the smell of mead was thick in the air.

'This is the Ragged Flagon, our tavern and favorite place. You'll only find members of the guild in here.' Arissa explained slightly raising her voice over the noise.

We walked over towards the back where a redguard female sat on some crates. She had greyish colored armor, her dark, thick hair pinned into a ponytail.

'Tonilia, we have a new footpad that needs armor. Leila sent us.' Arissa said approaching the woman.

'You've got to be kidding me.' Tonilia complained. 'I hope the boss knows I do not make armor that small. And I refuse to make armor for toddlers...'

My brow creased. 'I'm actually thirteen.' I said sounded a little annoyed.

'Whatever.' Tonilia stood and started searching through some crates, pulling out pieces of brown leather armor. 'Here, the smallest I could find, it'll be a bit big on you, but you'll grow into them. I promise. Oh and kid, the names Tonilia, I'm the guilds direct fence, if you have any stolen goods you need to get off of your hands, i'm your woman. I also give special rates to members.'

I nodded. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

I quickly threw on my new guild armor, there was alot of slack and the armor was abit stiff. But it wasn't enough to hinder any of my movements.

'Don't worry about the stiff leather, you'll break into it. Soon, it'll become like a second skin.' Arissa said watching me. 'Wear it with pride.'

'You bet I will.' I said. 'Say, when can we go on jobs already.'

'Hold your horses there, jobs are given to us by the Senior members, you know the ones in the same armor as Leila. There are five of them, there's Vex, Delvin, Karliah, Brynjolf, and our leader Leila.' She explained. 'We just came back from a job so for right now relax and get to know some of us.'

I looked around the Flagon and watched all the merriment. I have never seen so much fun in one place before. It felt good to be able to finally have fun and enjoy life. There was an older Breton man sitting across from a blonde haired Nord women. On the table next to them was a wood elf, like Leila, talking to an Imperial like myself. The rest of the thieves were jumping and spilling there mead. Without a care in the world.

_This is what joy actually looks like._ I thought watching the whole spectacle. I changed my attention towards Arissa who was also looking and admiring the croud of thieves. I even seen her crack a smile for a split second. There was something about Arissa that captivated me. She was beautiful, even for another thirteen year old like myself, but that wasn't the only thing. She had a sadness about herself. It was deeper than she let on.

I suddenly I was snapped out of thought by a unsuspected guild member who thought it was ok to position his face a few inches from mine.

'Uhh, can I help you with anything.' I asked, moving back a little.

The guild member was a khajiit that looked younger than I was, he was short, about Lorena's height, and even Lorena was short for her age. His fur was a patchy white and gray with a few black spots where hair on a human would usually be.

'Dar'zu would like to know the same.' The khajiit said moving in closer.

Arissa here chuckled. 'I almost forgot, this is Dar'zu, or you can call him, Paws. He's our feline guild member. He's a bit on the weird side.' Arissa grabbed Paws' collar. 'Come on Paws not everyone like to be pestured, ya know.'

'This one is pleasured to meet you, of course.' Paws extended his hand towards me.

'Nice to meet you too, I guess.' I said with my brow creased.

I took Paws' hand and began to shake. Instead of shaking back the khajiit took my hand and began sniffing it.

'uhhh, what exactly are you doing.' I said snatching my hand away.

'Paws! Leave the kid alone!'

'Sorry' Paws dipped his head. 'This one can get abit carried away'

I managed a smile. 'It's ok I guess. I'm Severus, the newest member to the guild.'

'Don't mind his appearance, Paws is a bit older than us. He just looks alot younger.' Arissa explained.

'Oh, Arissa. I see you got yourself a new stray?'

A new voice coming from behind us that sound like a Nord. We turned to see two people, two older teenaged guild members. A Nord boy and a girl. The girl had her arm wrapped around the boy nord. I presumed the two were lovers.

'I am right aren't I?' The male nord wiped his honey blonde hair out of his sky blue eyes waiting for Arissa's answer.

'No.. actually, Ragvir, this is Severus our newest member.' She tried to explain.

I gave them a smile and held my hand out. 'Hey, It's a pleasure.'

Ragvir wore a smug look. 'Right... well the names Ragvir and my sweetheart here is Ania.' He turned his attention to Arissa. 'While you were out-' He glanced at me. 'Playing with homeless children.. Ania and I were completing a job out in the City of Windhelm. And we made quite a bit of coin.'

'It was simple really, we only robbed the Steward's necklace given to him by Ulfric himself. In the most heavily guarded castle in Skyrim.' Ania said, finally speaking up.

Arissa bit her lip and sucked her teeth. 'You fools always get the good jobs. Boss don't even let me leave the city without the supervision of a senior member.'

'You'll get there, Arissa.' I said giving her some words of encouragement.

'Yes, but I'm good enough now.'

'And what job did you do that got you in the guild, uhh...what was it? Sevenal?' Ragvir asked, with a condescending tone.

'It's Severus.' I said angrily. 'And I managed to steal Chillrend successfully, and a ring for Leila. On my own..'

For a second Ragvir and Ania looked impressed. Then their pride seem to seep it way back onto their faces.

I noticed that the Ragged Flagon began to grow quiet. The members were leaving and people were beginning to call it a day. After a few minutes had pass the once busy chamber had been emptied and the merchants across the chamber closed up shop for the night.

Returning back to my sleeping quarters I noticed a new bed and a chest. I guess to store all of my gear in it.

My young and innocent little sister was already out cold by the time I returned and I tried my best not to wake her, I shedded my armor but my night wasn't.

As per Leila's orders, I met with her in the cistern.

'So have you met some of the Guild's members?'

I nodded warily. 'Yes..'

Leila chuckled. 'Some characters, aren't they?'

I nodded once more. 'Im still weirded out by the Khajiit fellow, and Ragvir and Ania, they seem...very sure of themselves.' I said squinting my eyes.

'Well, I can't explain Dar'zu, uhh Paws, what ever he goes by. We picked him up a year ago. Two members stumbled upon a khajiit caravan being attacked by a group of dark cloaked mages performing some type of weird magic. After they defeated the mages and saved what was left of the caravan, we ended up with Paws. We believe the magic had stunted his growth some how. He hasn't grown an inch since then.'

I frowned and dipped my head.

Leila continued. 'Ragvir and Ania on the other hand came here from Ivarstead, after hearing the guild was back on it's feet. They were as inseperable then as they are now, but I let it slide. Their skill of infultration rivals mine and they make a damn good team, I must admit. They're a little on the conceted side, but they have all the right to be, with all the coin they've brought to the guild.

I licked my lips. 'I see, I guess I'm just going to have to be better.' I said rubbing my hands together.

'That's the spirit, kid. Here is your pay from both jobs.' Leila handed me a hefty looking purse. 'Three thousand septims.'

I nearly jumped out of my shoes. I grabbed the heavy coinpurse and weighed it in my hands, in denial that it was all mine.

'Whoa, just from two jobs?' I asked, astonished.

'Do your jobs well, follow the rules, Work with honor and you'll become a wealthy man. I promise you that, Severus.'

And with those words, I took off to store my new wealth of coin.

The guild was silent, accept with a few strangling members headed in out as they completed jobs around the city. I decided to head out, and conteplate the last few days, where my life and taken a sharp turn.

The night air was cooling and brisk and revigorated my body. I looked up to at ever twinkling star and just pondered. I heard the rustling of leaves then noticed Arissa sitting by the shring of Talos. Her face shining in the silver and ruby moonlights. I slowly walked over as not to startle her.

'I thought you had gone to bed by now.' I said walking out of the shadows.

'I could say the same for you, Severus.' She replied. 'Why're you up so late?'

I shrugged. 'Just trying to wrap my head around everything that has happened in the past few days. It just feels like a dream. It has only been a fortnight since Lorena and I escaped from our father. And now I'm a thief of the Thieves Guild.'

She stared at me for a few moments before her gaze turned towards the sky again. 'Almost everyone here has a similar story, and you probably remind everyone of their own life.'

'That includes you...don't it?'

'Yeah, more so than anyone else.'

I looked at Arissa to confirm her feelings. 'That's right, Leila mentioned it, but you wouldn't speak on it. If you don't mind me asking, why? I told you all about me when I first met you guys.'

Arissa dipped her head and started kicking dirt under her boot. 'I guess there's no harm in telling you.' She licked her lips. 'Well you remind me of my brother and Lorena, of me. We ran away from home, our family was sentenced to be executed or chased out of Cyrodiil by the Elder Council.'

'Wait, executed, why!?'

'Well, It was all my uncle's fault, well my uncle by marriage... And I presume you know of the assassination of Emperor Titus Mede II?' She waited for my nod. 'Well my uncle, Amaund Montierre ordered the contract to have him assassinated. And after that, my whole family was ordered to leave Cyrodiil, and Amaund's family who held power were executed. My brother and I fled as Legionnaires advanced on my home. The only province we could think of was Skyrim, we knew that the Empire no longer controlled it. We managed to make it to the border, but my brother was cut down by Imperial soldiers. He sacrificed himself so that I was able to sneak away. But before then my brother protected me, made sure I had everything, he was my hero. Much like you are to Lorena.'

I sat there and thought about my choices, they were all for Lorena. So that I will never cease to see her smile. I thought about Arissa's brother who she will never get to see again. _What if I had died and Lorena was left alone_? I shuddered at the thought. There was no way I'd die and leave my sister.

'Well, you have a new family now, Arissa.' I smiled and planted my hand on her shoulder. 'I'm not saying we can replace your original family, but we are here for you.'

Arissa smiled and nodded. She looked up to the sky and I followed her action.

It was true.

We did have a new family. A family in the form a guild. The thieves Guild. It was a true family even though It has not yet been a full day since joining. I felt right at home. With Leila, and Brynjolf, Paws, Ragvir and Ania. Yes... I felt at home finally. I gave the Divines thanks for that home.

My new home at the Guild.

* * *

**And so Severus meets his new family. Finally! **


	6. Riften

Chapter 6: Riften

'She stuck me with you anyway..' Arissa said dryly, sighing as if she had given up. She glanced at me with her brow raised.

I shrugged and wore a half hearted smile. 'I guess so.'

Arissa sat down on one of the benches that surrounded the cementary.

'I guess it can't be helped.' She gave a short shrug. 'You're not half bad to be honest.'

I smiled. It's been two days since joining the guild and I was finally settled in. Lorena was being watched over by Tonilia whenever I would leave. It was an order from Leila and I was heavily grateful. Even though I knew Lorena was old enough to take care of herself. She still would need a little supervision.

Leila had given the task of showing me around Riften to Arissa and she didn't really question her leader and mentor's word. She often acts like I am just an annoyance, but I knew it was just apart of her tough girl act. Ever since our little talk I knew Arissa has a soft spot and she shows it whenever she gets comfortable enough.

'Ha. Thank you I guess.' I said walking over to Arissa.

She stood up and tightened her guild armor and began walking away, signalling me to follow. It was a clear spring morning, and the city was as busy as ever.

'Riften is a unique city. In it's own way.' She began explaining, pushing through the crowd of people. 'It's seperated in four distinct districts. The first district you come across after entering the main gate is the Ground Side. Ground side actually surrounds most of the city and is home to the more larger structures.' Arissa continued explaining and pointing out several places on both sides of the road. 'The wealthiest homes, Mistveil Keep on the other side, the temple of Mara where our secret entrance is, and a bunch of other shops can be found here.'

I listened closely as Arissa pointed towards alot of the homes and businesses that were potential targets by the guild. This was more amusing than it was educational, but still I was learning alot for me to hold towards future endeavors.

'So at any given time, I could break into anyone of these homes?' I asked. 'Are they all fair game?'

Arissa bit her lip. 'Yes... Well no.'

I squinted. 'Which is it.'

She let out a deep sigh. 'Here. Follow me.' She lead me towards one of the front doors of a huge home made of masterful carved wood and stone like many of the other homes. She seemed to be examining the door frame and finally she pointed towards a small carving on the wood. 'Look closely at this symbol'.

I took a closer look and spotted a small circle surrounding a square with 3 scratches across. 'What is it?'

'That is what the guild calls a Shadowmark.' She said licking her lips. 'Symbols that we leave on homes, businesses, and other things. They basically explains what to encounter, or if a certain place is protected or dangerous.'

My mind lit up as she explained. 'Oh, I get it. It's like an instruction for the next thief.'

Arissa grinned and folded her arms across her chest. 'Exactly.' She chuckled. 'You're learning, I knew you weren't as stupid as you look.'

'Hey now.' I said, pouting.

She tugged at my arm pulling me back into the crowd of people on the road. 'Come one we still have the whole city to tour.'

My guild sister held on to my arm tightly and she wore a smile. I didnt think she realized how she was smiling. Or even how beautiful her smile was. I just couldn't stop looking at the girl. She was so comfortable with herself.. So confident.

We managed to reach a clearing. The crowd of people had thinned out and Arissa turned to me. Her face quickly changed back to her normal mean glare and I knew I was caught staring. I tried to look elsewhere but she knew I had been staring at her.

'Umm.. Is there something wrong with my face, Plagarius?. She asked now with a scowl.

I could almost feel my face changing colors as I tried to quickly to look away. 'No. Nothings wrong.' I turned from her embarrassed. _You're just extremely good looking._ I thought to myself.

Arissa let go of my arm and ran towards a wooden ledge over looking the rest of the City. 'Anyways, we're here finally. Welcome to Port Side.'

I stood next to Arissa to take alook at the site. It was like looking at a huge wooden structure. An entire wooden city built over water. The sun shined down warmly. Sea birds flew above and landing on a huge wooden crane that lifted cargo from the canal up onto the higher levels. Wooden bridges connected the Ground side to Portside. Huge wooden stairs ran down to the lower levels of the canal, where medium to small sized fishing boats came through delivery fish and many other goods to be sold in the market.

I stood there in wonder at the ingenuity of mortals. My eyes scanned every inch of the site and I couldn't get enough. The middle platform where the market place had many merchants and stalls. Probably ten times more than the Thieves Guild. Surrounding, were small and large shops, a man hard at work, slaving over his forge. Groups of people buying food, cookware and the everyday house item.

'Are you going to drool all over yourself or do you want to finish this tour.'

Arissa's voice snapped me back to reality.

'Is this place really built over the lake?'

'That it is, my friend.' Arissa began to cross a bridge. 'You coming?'

'Of course!' I called out running towards her. We both descended onto the Port Side of Riften, my eyes still stuck on the site.

I could smell the fresh fish being brought in by the fishermen in the canal, the burning of metal from the forge, the sweet honey from the Black-Briar meadery. I could hear the stall owners calling out there wares and merchandise. The pounding of metals, twisting and bending wood. And the massive amount of people talking and going about their everday lives.

Arissa nudged my arm getting my attention. 'Hey, look I want to show you someone.'

I turned towards the direction Arissa was trying to show me. 'Show me who?'

'You see that woman standing outside the meadery talking to that other fellow?'

I searched infront of the meadery. Scanning the area quickly. Until I spotted a tall nord woman speaking with a dunmer man. They were both in clothes that I connected with the rich and powerful. 'You mean the woman with the fancy get up.'

Arissa gave a short snort. 'Yeah, that one. That is Maven Black-Briar. Head of the Black-Briar family.'

'Yeah? And?'

'NEVER mess with that woman. Never get in her way.'

I could tell in her eyes she was serious. 'W-why..?'

'Well, because she isn't someone to play around with. You think the Jarl runs the city of Riften? Then you have another thing coming. The Jarl answers to Maven. And she has all of the Thieves Guild at her back. She even has ties to the Dark Brotherhood, the Thalmor and the royal family in Cyrodiil.' Arissa crossed her arms and grinned. 'I admire the woman. She's the guild's most influential client.'

'You admire such a woman?' I asked my brow furrowed.

'Of course'

'By the eight, what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing, I'd just love to be able to have that much money, wouldn't you?

I shrugged and sucked my teeth. 'Wouldn't know what to do with it.'

'Of course _you_ wouldn't.' She replied. 'Me? On the otherhand..'

The day went on as Arissa showed me all around Riften. She showed me how fisherman and sailors from all over The Rift used Lake Honrich to transport their goods to Riften. How the stalls in the market place was fair game for any thief. Most of the stalls weren't owned by any one merchant and many man, beast and mer would circulate in selling their wares. If I need some quick coin, the market stalls was the place to go.

Down in the lower levels, was the canal. It spanned through all of port side and encircled the marketplace. The less fortunate lived down there, Arissa explained. "Beggers Row" is what she called it. Most people down there are protected by the guild for the exception of some shops and homes that belonged to the not so friendly.

She also told me about the last unofficial district. The Ratways. Home to the Guild, and other mortals that aren't apart of the everyday rabble that lived on the higher levels of the city.

'The ratways..' she began. 'It pretty much covers more than the actually city. We occupy whats under the Ground Side if you haven't already noticed. But the ratways are also under Port side and reaches out under the harbor. Some of the lowliest scum lives down here. Try never to get lost.' She finished, her brow creased. 'And if you do get lost.. then may the Divines be with you.

I nodded. 'Gotcha.'

'Ah, nice to see you showing the tourist around town. Aufero.'

I recignized that nordic accent to be none other than Ragvir's. I turned to see that I was correct. He was accompanied by Ania. Leila had been right, they were truely inseperable.

'Do you ever not have your head out of your arse, Ragvir?' Arissa said spinning around to meet his gaze.

Ragvir gave a short little grunt.

'Guess that's a no.' I added in.

'Don't ever see that happening.' Ania chuckled.

'You all can laugh all you want, but my skills do the talking for me. Now if you don't mind I have a meeting with Maven.' Ragvir said making a parting signal with his hand.

I happily obliged and let him through. Ania followed behind giving us a small bow. If Ragvir was the stuck up one in the partnership, then Ania had to be the more humbled and kind one.

But I wasn't going let him put me down everytime we bumped into each other. I already had enough of that from my father.

'You know Ragvir, one of these days you're going to respect me.' I told him as he passed us.

I could feel all eyes were now on me. Arrisa mouth slipped into her infamous little grin. Ania's brow furrowed as her eyes went from Ragvir to me.

Ragvir turned back around and looked me dead in the eye. 'Well I guess you're going to have to prove to me you're worthy of my respect, won't you'

'Yea.. I guess so I have to.. Wont I.'

'I highly doubt you have the skill to be a better than I am.' Ragvir snapped at me.

The murky corridor grew silent. All that can be heard was the sound of dripping water from a loose pipe. And then footsteps. Barely audible but there.

'Alright thats enough, lads.'

The voice came from the shadows of the ratway. A man clad in the Thieves Guild senior armor stepped into the lantern light. It was Brynjolf with a disapproving look stricken across his face.

'We're all brothers and sisters here, and I'm all for a bit of sibling rivalry, but I could of sworn I sent you and Ania to Maven about twenty minutes ago, Ragvir.' Brynjolf said with his eyes focused on Ragvir and his girl companion.

'Right, sorry boss. I got..caught up.' Ragvir said turning his head towards me. 'I won't let it happen again.'

I gritted my teeth and looked away from him.

Brynjolf turned towards Arissa and I. 'And you two. Leila is looking for the both of you. I believe she has a job that she wants both you to conplete with her. Abit more training.'

'What kind of job?' I asked excited.

'Beats me lad. But coin is coin. Right?' He said with a half shrug.

'Right.' Arissa jumped in. 'Lets go Sev.'

We all parted ways. Heading down to the Ragged Flagon, I couldn't help but feel unease.

The whole confrontation was getting to me. Naturally I was a type of person who could be able to get along with anyone, if it meant an extra friend. I guess I never gave it much though when I was younger. Lorena and I never really had much interactions with people outside of our family- beside some of father's and mother's friends- thats why I so desperately want to get along with everyone in the guild. They're suppose to be my new family. And what good is a family if we're not going to get along? But Ragvir.. With every intereaction me and that guy had he reminded me of how condescending my father was.

He was insisting on my being that way.

The flagon was as busy as ever. Thats what I enjoyed about the Thieves Guild. Members who were on their down time will turn up at the Flagon and share a mug of mead with their brothers and sisters in crime. Tell stories of accomplishments or failures. Laugh and sing and joke about the funny and good times of their life. A smile slowly grew across my mouth.

'Plagarius.'

I quickly left my thoughts and looked towards Arissa. 'Yes? What is it?'

She was looking at me weirdly. 'You know you have a weird habit of smiling to yourself for no appearant reason.'

'Ah, but the key word is appearant.' I began to explain. 'Im in a happy mood right now. So Im going to smile.'

Arissa shook her head and waved her hand. I could hear her whisper "_whatever_" under her breath. 'Come on Leila is not here, she must be in the Cistern then.'

We spotted Leila behind her desk scribbling something in a huge ledger where she keeps record of all the Guild's earnings month by month. Her emerald eyes glued to the page only taking them off to shift around a pile of coin purses.

The guild must make quite alot of coin day by day. Seeing as how much thieves happen through the ratway everyday. Since i've stepped foot in the ratway I have yet to see the same faces. Besides the official Thieves Guild members who i'll always see.

'Boss, you wanted to see us?' Arissa called out to Leila.

'How did the tour go?' She said without looking up. She was obviously hurrying to get done with the ledger. I could imagine how much other jobs as guildmaster she had to attend to.

Arissa shrugged 'As easy as any tour could ever be.'

Leila finally place the quill down and looked up at me. 'Good. Im glad I can rely on you Arissa.' She gave her an appraising look. 'You're proving to be a good apprentice.'

'Thanks.' Arissa wore a sly grin on her face that quickly faded. It was obvious she was trying to hide her excitement. She wasn't into showing emotion around her superiors.

Leila stood up and folded her arms over her chest. Her eyes piercing me through. I felt her sizing me up as she had done so many times since I met her.

She began clearing her throat, ready to make a speech. 'Now that you've seen Riften. It's important that you note where everything is in the city. This city is the base of our operations and it is imperitive that you know how to get around it.'

I nodded in agreement. 'Yes ma'am.'

'Now to explain how we operate. You see the guild has a daily quota and a monthly quota.' She smiled. 'I set this quota system up just a few years ago when I was named Guildmaster. I had been in the guild for two years before that under Mercer Frey and I was thinking up ways to bring forth a new golden age. Even back then, it's just something I liked to do.'

'It seems like you have accomplished that dream. By the way this place looks, business is booming for sure.' I quickly added.

'That is right.' She nodded. 'Anyway, our quotas are very much easily met. For any thief out in the field on a job he must know that ten percent of whatever job they are tasked must always go to the guild.'

It was simple every job I will pick up I only had to pay the guild 10 percent. 'How do we get these jobs?'

Arissa began talking this time. 'Each of our senior members have their clientele. Thats Leila, Brynjolf, Old Man Delvin, Vex, and Niruin. They're the guild's senior members.' She patted her Guild armor. 'Just simply look for the black leather.'

'Right, if you're in the position to pick up some jobs, you can just speak to anyone with black leather armor like mine.'

I examined Leila's armor. It was like all Thieves Guild armor except it had been black.

I nodded at Leila signaling that I understood every word of it. As an Imperial business came natural to me. As natural as reading and learning and picking up new things easily.

When I was younger I remembered when ever we got the chance. Lorena and I would find books around our house to read. Although we barely ever had the chance to complete an entire book. For same reasons we never had a true childhood. Or even had a real family.

Just because we were all blood kin, didn't mean we were an actual family. In my early years, maybe. My father had sought to it that our family be cursed and seperated. Even if we lived in the same house.

That didn't matter now. I didn't live in the Falkreath hold anymore with Ronaldo Plagarius. I didn't live in Closed-River Manor in an evergreen forest. I lived here in Riften. With my younger sister Lorena. Together we found a new family and a new home in this city. Which was dubbed the the city of thieves. It fit perfectly.

* * *

It was always amusing to watch the people the people of Riften scrambling up and down the streets of Riften. The majority of them unaware of what is happening underneath their feet. A whole group of master thieves preparing to strike at their coinpurses and valuables at a moments notice.

Men, women, mer and beast alike. They are my family and the Ratways, our home.

The Guild didn't flourished because Riften flourished. No. It was the other way around. Riften flourished because the Guild flourished. It may seem mad to think that a guild of thieves can make anything flourish. A thief is suppose to take wealth not give it. And that is true- we did take, and we bribed and we extorted and so much more.

But what we do to help is unseen.

We kept the greedy at bay, helped the poor and helpless, we put fear in any stray brigand that try to muscle in on our territory. We show them that this is our city no one elses. If you want to apply your trade, you must first ask the guild. No one has the right besides us. And so we protect whats ours.

This is our home, our capital. The City of Thieves. Riften, a home I can truly love.


	7. Rivals

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rivals

I've experienced more kinship in a month since joining the guild than I have in my entire life before meeting Leila and Arissa that night in Helgen. Before long, Lorena and I had met every member of the guild and each of them greeted us with smiles upon their faces and compassion in their hearts. They accepted both of us as members, and as guild brother and sister.

The Guild's senior members who gave the orders and issued the jobs were some of the most intrueging characters in the guild. Firstly, Old Man Delvin, or Del, was a breton man who was once a member of the Dark Brotherhood in his youth. He's usually found slumped in the Flagon after having to many mugs of mead. But out in the field, Delvin was one of the best, if not the best at keeping his footsteps quiet and presence undetected. Then their was Vex. A hearty woman she is. She is an imperial who was very quick to anger and very very arrogant, but I knew her heart is in the right place. Brynjolf said she has been like that for as long as he can remember. He often refers to her as "my little Vex". I think Del and Brynjolf may have something for her.

But then there is Niruin. A bosmer like Leila whose skill with the bow and sword is unmatched. He's also a master thief, being proficient in all aspects of thievery. Maybe that was due to him being almost a hundred years old and once being in a brotherhood of thieves much like the Thieves Guild before he left Valenwood.

There are so much more friends that I have met in the guild. Garthar, Rune, Thrynn, Vipir, Etienne, Cynric, Sapphire, Ravyn, and Lorwyn. I see all of their faces. And they're all my brothers and sister in crime. Through the years I have grown to love them all, but in the end no one had my heart than my closest friends.

The people who had been around me since day one. The five mortals who I cared for most out of everyone else. Lorena, my dearest sister. The beautiful but tough Arissa. Ragvir, who had been hard to get through at first. The reserved and content Ania. And Paws who was a little on the weird side, but a brave little khajiit he was.

When I think back and reminisce on the times we all had been young, and full of youth. We were unstoppable. And we had our whole lives ahead of us. We took on every challenge together and pushed each other to move forward and facing down many a threat. Together as friends.

* * *

The sun was setting. Turning the a sky from an azure color to a purplish indigo. Slowly the stars began to find their light. Revealing a sky of diamonds and pearls in a sea of twilight.

I had been outside the whole day grabbing anything of value off of unsuspecting victims in the streets of Riften. A few gems there, some jewelry here. Some loosely dangling coinpurses everywhere. You'd think people would be more conscious about it in the city of thieves.

It has been a whole month since I first set foot in these streets. And ever since then, my skill as a thief increased ten fold. Leila as my mentor and Arissa as my partner, my footsteps got quieter, my hands were much more sleight. My mind grew more cunning and quick thinking. I was able to erase my entire presence.

Lorena, took to reading books. Which didn't surprise me. With so much time on her hands and with me working all the time, reading was the best thing for her. What did surprise me was what she decide to read. It was all content about thievery and the art of stealth. I knew one day that she will decide to be one of us herself.

The sky grew dark and the moons shone their ruby and silver lights on the city streets.

I had my arms crossed, leaning against a brick wall in the darkness of an alley way. Watching the citizens of Riften walk by, carrying out their business.

At night I would strike out on my own to make some extra coin, picking peoples pockets and grabbing some valuables off market stalls.

As I scan the faces of the people who walk by. Some shoot glances at me. Most can recognize my armor, others were completely unaware that whatever was in their pockets were completely at risk. My eyes moved towards the gate when I spotted something interesting.

A perculiar old nord. Dressed in some fancy furs littered in jewelry. The nord walked non-chalant down the street. Keeping my eye on him I slipped into the shadows of the alleyway. I made my way through the back of the houses to catch him on the otherside.

Slipping out of the next alley, abit further infront of the nord. I walked towards him. As I got closer I took a deep breath and pretended to bump into the man. Making a quick dip into the man's pocket.

'Watch 'ere you're going.' The nord said with a powerful accent.

I lowered my head frantically. 'Sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me.'

The nord made a sound that sounded like a mix between a sigh and a grunt, shook his head and kept walking.

I walked the opposite way with a smirk across my face.

'Sweetroll from a baby.' I said tucking a gold ring into one of my many pockets which were either full or half full from jewelry to gems and lockpicks.

Feeling triumphant, it was time to call it a day. Passing nervous glares, I melted into the shadows that gripped the city. I never took the main streets. It was smarter not to. Any type of trouble may be connected to us, even if we had nothing to do with it. So to avoid any contact with the citizens I would stick with back alley routes.

I was excited to get this loot to Tonilia, return to my chamber and read a book with Lorena. But right now I was meeting the gang in the cementary. We had all been busy doing small jobs and the occasional big job every so often. So we had little time to stop and talk to each other, relax and catch up.

I could see the light from the Temple of Mara in the distance. It's fire lit the portion of the street it was on with a soft bronze glow. When the city is blanketed in thick fogs, the lights from the temple is what assures me i'm home. I slipped into the back to see a pair soft brown eyes staring at me. Ragvir and Ania were locked in conversation. Paws was sitting legs folded in what seemed to be a meditation position.

'You're late Plagarius.'

Arissa brow was creased, but she still wore a smile. She looked so mischievous sometimes, even though it never took away her beauty. I could always tell when she had an attitude.

'Sorry, I got a little caught up.' I apologized shaking my pockets so that the loot made a little jingle.

Arissa pressed a mug of drink in my hand. It was warm and the aroma was sweet. 'Here, take this.'

'Thank you.' I said dipping my head

I heard the scraping of the secret entrance. Lorena emerged wearing armor that seemed like guild armor but instead did not have all the pockets and buckles.

'Sev, you're here finally.' Lorena bursted out.

'Sis, that armor...'

'Oh, this? I asked Tonilia if she can make me a set. She said armor is for members, so I _persuaded _ her a little.' My sister said with a small wink at the end.

Automatically I knew what she had meant. 'With my coin, eh?' I asked, dryly. Lorena nodded and put on a sorrowful smile. 'Its alright I guess, it looks fantastic on you. Just don't get any bright ideas. Like joining.' my mouth twitch into a grin. 'Atleast not anytime soon.'

She shrugged and grabbed my drink and took a little sip and scurried away to talk to Paws.

I turned to Arissa who was holding a drink of her own. 'Charming little thing, isn't she?'

Arissa let out a laugh and nodded. 'She is cute alright, but you know she'll end up joining the guild anyway. I've seen her in the training room. She managed to open some really heavy locks.'

I shook my head and lowered my shoulders. 'It can't be helped then, when the time comes i'll just have to be ready.'

Arissa raised her brow amused. 'You sure? This is a dangerous field. We're all so young, i'm even surprised we were accept so easily in the guild.'

'But almost every thief in the guild are masters at what they do. They must understand that to be masters, starting at a young age is ideal.' I stated.

Arissa shrugged. 'You're probably right.'

As soon as the conversation was over I felt an all to familiar breathing on my neck. 'Paws I thought I told not to-' I turned around to see the khajiit holding his hand straight out, and hanging from it was little Lorena.

'This one sends his deepest apologies, but..' He paused squinting at the girl. 'Is this yours?'

On the side of his arm was Lorena dangling with a glint of mischievousness in her eye.

Arissa laughed and I joined her.

'Looks like someone got a taste of their own medicine.'

'Lorena, get down.' I told her trying to hold back my laugh.

Lorena finally let go of his arm. 'I just wanted to see if I can actually sneak up on a khajiit.'

I shot a glance at Arissa who chuckled at me.

'But khajiit is no practice dummy, when communing with the moons, this one must not be disturbed. If there is any hope, this one can convince the divines to make this khajiit, a full sized khajiit!'

For a moment I had to register what Paws had just said. I glanced from Lorena to Arissa who had the same look and thoughts as I did. Not before long we were all filling the cool night air with laughter.

I caught myself in the moment. This was the life. A life filled with friends and laughter and freedom. But the moment had been interrupted when Ragvir approached.

'Glad to see you all having a good time.'

I turned to Ragvir standing tall with his arms crossed. Ania in the back rolling her eyes.

'You're more than welcome to leave, Ragvir.' I told him outright. 'No need to rain on our fun.'

'Excuse me if I believe that this guild is no place for children.' Ragvir said glaring at me. The nord had a slightly harsh tone.

Ania placed her hand on Ragvir's shoulder. 'Ragvir, maybe you should leave them alone, we're out here to take a well deserved break from the others.'

Ragvir shook the girl's hand off his shoulder.

'There's no way we can do that. This is no place for children.'

'As far as I know we were invited to the guild by the guildmaster, Paws is no child. And you, you are only a few years older than us.' I began to grow impatient. What exactly was wrong with us in the guild if we put in our share of work for it?

I began to remember something that Brynjolf told me. When Ragvir first sought to join the guild he was never accepted so easily as I was. Brynjolf had said he turned him out and told him to "grow up a little first."

I looked into Ragvir's icey blue eyes. 'The problem may not lay with us, maybe _you're _the one who needs to grow up a little more.'

The nords face changed. I see the fury building behind those eyes.

'What did you just say to me?' Ragvir voice got deeper and some what menacing.

'You heard me, Ragvir.'

His body began to tense and and his clenched and his fist as tight as he can. 'What do you know about it, milk-drinker?'

My eyes narrows and my gaze did not leave his eyes. In my peripheral I could see Lorena, Arissa and Paws slowly back away. 'You need to grow up, and not be so jealous of us.'

Redness spread across his face. He was angry. Before I knew it a fist was speeding straight for my face. A flashback to when my father use to beat me struck my mind. Ragvir's fist was fast, but it was not as fast as my father's. And so I ducked narrowly dodging the massive hand that was heading towards my head. Quickly, I lunged forward into his lower body trying to undo his balance. He barely budge, as expected of a nord. Nords were naturally more powerful than imperials.

Pulling the collar to my armor, I stumbled trying to get free. Another fist came crashing into my cheek. I waled as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I ignored the pain and grabbed both his legs successfully pulling him off balance. Ragvir fell on his back and I quickly recovered and got to my feet. I threw two punches into his eye before he put up his arms. With all his strength he grabbed me and threw me into one of the headstones that littered the cementary.

I shook my head to clear my sight and watched as the nord quickly approached me. Turned onto my stomach and got up on all fours to attempt to stand before he got to me. It was too late. With all of his might he sent a kick straight into my stomach. I let out a pain filled cry as I fell flat on the ground.

'Ragvir stop!' Arissa called out desperately.

'No.'

'Leave him alone.' This time it was Lorena's voice.

I finally got to my feet and stood up. Ignoring the pain in my face and stomach. 'Have you gotten it all out yet?' I asked warily.

He spat on the ground and launched another fist. I flinched, closed my eyes and braced for the powerful nord's fist to connect with my face again. But it never came.

I looked up to see that the nord arm had been restrained by another person. It was a dunmer woman, she wore thieves guild armor but it was worn down and tattered at the edges. The armor was completely littered with sown on patches.

There was something very perculiar about this dark elf. It was odd she had the strength to completely stop Ragvir's blow, as slender and fragile looking as she was. What truly struck me was her eyes. They were not the color of an ordinary dunmer. The usual crimson red. No.

Her eyes were _indigo._

'That's enough.' The elf spat out.

Ragvir dropped his arm.

'You two do know that you're desecrating generations of honored guild member's graves?' She looked around. 'My friend's graves..'

'Karliah, I-' Ragvir began.

Karliah? I remembered Leila mentioning that name to Brynjolf one night during a job in Shor's Stone. This must be the person they were talking about. A dunmer with indigo eyes.

'There is no excuse for this indecency, Ragvir.' She glared harshly at him. 'You are a member of the Thieves Guild. Not some routy bandit clan.'

'It was my fault.' I yelled out trying to save Ragvir from punishment. 'I provoked him, even though he needed to hear what I had to say.' I walked towards the elf. 'Let the blame fall on me.'

The dark elf's mouth twitched.

'No Severus.'

Ania stepped in. 'We were all was out here enjoying ourselves. Ragvir decided to start picking on them and Severus was only retaliating.'

Karliah let out a deep sigh and began sizing me up. 'We'll just have to see what the Guildmaster makes of this.'

The night was over for everyone and we all headed inside behind Karliah. I could feel everyone's all eyes on me and couldn't help but feel extremely guilty for what I had done. The words that I had said. I could feel regret building up inside of me.

* * *

'I'm terribly disappointed.'

I looked into those piercing emerald eyes. I looked into all of there eyes. Emerald, grey, dark brown, indigo, pale blue, and dark green.

'We're sorry, we had no idea what fighting entailed.' I tried to apologize.

'You gods-damned right you're sorry! The cementary is a mess right now!' Vex yelled.

'Lass, let the guildmaster handle this.'

Vex sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes.

Leila bit her lip. 'Sev, I told you before I brought you here that the guild is more than just a guild. We're a family. And Ragvir is your guild brother.'

Ragvir let out an almost silent sigh.

'But brothers fight..' Leila continued. 'And so i'll keep it simple and go easy on you two.. You'll train with Niruin, you'll learn swordplay, archery.. And discipline. For six months you'll train and you will not do any jobs for us, until it is over.'

It was as if Ragvir had kicked me in my stomach all over again. This was the consequences for break the guild's rules. Now I have to bear this punishment

'Certainly you can't be serious, boss?' Ragvir protested.

'You were serious when you were about to hurt your fellow guild member.' Karliah added in.

'Tomorrow you all will meet in the training room,' She stared at us for few more moments. 'Learn all you can, you two.'

I glanced at all of the guild seniors and shook my head. Trying to protest would probably be futile. We fought in a place where they buried their friends. Honorable guildmasters, members who died in the field, people they had loved and cherished. I had no right to say anything against this.

'Yes, Guildmaster, I understand.' I said finally.

The walk back to my chamber was agonizing. The feeling of failing my new family was so much to bear. I never wanted that. I don't blame Ragvir, I merely wanted Ragvir's friendship. But his malignant attitude had to stop.

Lorena was in her bed already fast asleep and my bed never looked so good. I emptied my the contents of my pockets into my coffers, tore my armor off and layed down. I let the darkness take me as my body went to rest.

That night I dreamed about my mother.

* * *

Three months. Three full months had passed since day one of training.

Day after day we awoke, headed into the training room where Niruin was waiting. And everyday we picked up wooden swords, learned to hold a sword, how to swing a sword, proper stances when wielding a sword, and we hacked at dummies until our arms became numb.

The training wasn't bad. Not until the stubborn nord began to shoot aggrivating comments at me again. Then I would hit the dummy harder until it's stuffing fell out.

'It's your fault, we aren't out on jobs.'

I swung the wooden sword at the dummy pretending to duck under an invisible opponents blade, swung around and gave the dummy another slash. 'My fault? Weren't you the one making snarky remarks at me?'

Ragvir made a "_Tch_" sound before swinging his sword at his dummy. 'Yeah, well I can't understand how a kid like you was invited to join the guild.'

My mouth formed into a smirk as I proceeded to stab the dummy

'Maybe... Just maybe.. I'm a better thief than you.'

Ragvir stopped attacking his dummy and turned towards me.

'Is there something the matter, Ragvir?' Niruin said, glaring at the nord with his dark green eyes, the color of evergreen foliage.

Ragvir shook his head, but his eyes never left mine. If it wasn't obvious, Ragvir wanted to go round two. My remarks towards him set him off so much, but when ever he'd do it he never expect a comeback. It seemed odd.

Niruin looked between the both of us. I assumed he could tell that things got intense by the look on his face. The wood elf folded his arms- as all of our guild member like doing- and looked at us with a smirk. 'Fine, you two want to fight? How about a little sparring match. First one to be pinned loses.'

We both glared at Niruin in shock.

'A sparring match, you say?' Ragvir answered before I could. 'I consent.' He finished, squinting his blue eyes in my directions.

'And you Plagarius?'

I nodded and shrugged.

The wood elf waved his hand, signal us to take position. I stood angled to Ragvir and let my weight drop to my legs. I rolled my shoulders keeping them loose. I stared into those blue eyes and saw a glint of amusement in them. I would be a liar if I said I didn't feel any amusement either.

Ragvir was a nord and had all the strength of one. I am a imperial, my only advantage would be that i'm a quick study, a very quick study. My smaller body could be used as an advantage also, his muscles slowed him down and I was far slender than he was.

He stood poised and ready.

'Remember you two, this is a _friendly _match, understood?' Niruin called out putting emphasis on "friendly"

We both nodded and answered in unisen.

'Remember all the techniques I taught you two in the past three months.' Niruin he began to remind us. 'Ready?... He paused. 'Begin!'

Ragvir and I began circling each other, looking for a quick opening, a weakness in each other's defence.

Ragvir's smirk grew. 'You know, i'm going to win.. I'm a nord, we're made for this.'

'I don't think so.' I said disagreeing. 'You maybe bigger, stronger than I am, but _i'm _an imperial. I am faster and smarter than you are, and i'm prepared to use that as my advantage.'

'We'll see about that!' Ragvir said charging his sword trying to catch me off guard.

I block his blow with my own. Stepped in and did a sweeping move, narrowly missing Ragvir's head. I spun around getting distance between us. He launched another lunge move this time I barely had time dodge it. Jumping back, he took the oppurtunity to pull a reverse sweep move which I blocked, bringing my sword up leveled to my face.

'Use your nord strength in those attacks Ragvir, know when to attack swiftly and lightly or when to put alot of power in your blows.'

I side stepped nearly stumbling on my own feet, which made my attack that came after too slow and easily dodged.

'Watch, that footwork Plagarius!' Niruin called out.

I got back into position and so did Ragvir.

He flicked his sword. 'Give it up, Plagarius.'

I grinned and chuckled. 'Plagarius? I see you've upgraded from calling me a mongrel to my name, eh? Are you starting to respect me now?'

Ragvir gritted his teeth. 'You know kid, you truly have a talent at getting under my skin.. Ragvir crept closer. 'Too bad that's your only talent!'

Ragvir drove his sword as hard as he could. Lunging in with so much force I could feel the air coming from his rush. But he had fell into my trap. A trap I knew I was going to use when we started this little match. And it was too late to do anything about it.

Before his sword could connect I jumped clear out of the way. Revealing to Ragvir, a dummy, and he couldn't stop himself.

With a loud crash of broken wood Ragvir was on the ground in seconds, laying over a broke dummy. There were wood chips and straw everywhere. Before I could celebrate my triumph, I held my sword straight at Ragvir's head. When he managed to turn his head. He had nothing but pure shock stricken across his face.

I had won.

'Severus wins for pinning Ragvir.' Niruin announced, shock and amusement also on his face.

Someone started clapping by the doorway, someone I hadn't noticed. We all turned our heads to see Leila standing there, a huge smile cracked on her mouth.

'Well done, that was good.' Leila complimented. 'But the games are over.' Her face became serious. 'I need you two for a very important and dangerous job.'

'Yes, Guildmaster.' Ragvir and I said in unisen.


	8. Unique

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Unique

Death is a natural, but unique occurance in the mortal world. Some mortals, like the elves, live for hundreds of years. While man and beast are lucky to make it past sixty, but we all share the same fate eventually. We all get the chance to join our ancesters in the afterlife.

The magically attuned, have discovered ways to cheat death altogether. But the magic practice of cheating death is too taboo amongst our society, and those who commit the act are cast out never to return to a normal way of life.

For as long as I can remember, I have dreaded the fact that a man, mer or beast can easily take the life of another mortal. Be it to protect, fighting for a cause, or even for sport. I loathed the fact that someone with ill intentions can sneak up behind me and slit my neck and walk off like nothing ever happened.

And i've always thought that I would never have the need to kill another.. And that just shows how nïave I had truly been in my younger days. When everything was so innocent.

We live on the world of Nirn, a harsh and painfully real world. Where death is at every corner. Especially on Tamriel. This land has seen so much death over the millennia, and will probably see plenty more in the centuries to come. I myself will also see my fair share of death in this lifetime.

I knew that that was one of the vows to myself I would never be able to keep, because in the end I had to protect what was dear to me. And I had to take the life of other mortals to do so.

The first time I took another life, I thought my world would come crumbling down around me. I no longer would be one of the mortals who hadn't taken another life before. But with time I realized what it would have meant if I hadn't taken that life. A good person would not be walking Nirn today. A person I call my brother.

* * *

The Cistern was active as usual.

Cynric was shooting arrows at targets. Garther, Etienne and Ravyn seem to have been playing a card game. Vex and Vipir were locked in an arm wrestling match. Paws had been meditating whilst Lorena was creeping closer and closer towards him. Arissa and Ania in the back laughing their heads off. They were having a good time, enjoying the time off that we so rarely got.

Everyone else were off on jobs or in the Ragged Flagon.

Ragvir and I approached the guildmaster's desk. Behind it were rare and special items that have been found or stolen by Leila herself. Which made me think about just how skilled of a thief Leila truly was. I have been on several jobs with her, but they had been simple jobs and were more or less training exercises for me and Arissa. So she always hanged back while we did most of the work.

Leila sat down behind her desk and pressed her face into her hands. 'I don't suppose you two know what a unique job is?'

Ragvir spoke up. 'A job usually to gain an influential client for the guild, sometimes being completely dangerous if executed wrong.'

Leila nodded. 'And as a thief, all of your skills will be tested to their fullest extent.'

'What is this unique job, boss?' I asked eagerly and anxiously.

'Yes well, we usually don't give these type of jobs to the apprentices. But you two continue to surprise me on how well your skills are maturing.'

I felt a pang of excitement with in my body. Pride filled my heart and all I wanted to do was celebrate in that moment, but I did not.

'The job i'm going to have you two doing, requires the both of you to be a team. You two will not survive this if you're squabbling like birds over a berry.' Leila shook her head. 'This job is a testament to your resolve to one another as guild brothers. Understood?'

Working along side Ragvir wouldn't be a problem if Ragvir wasn't so self-important. I nodded first. Ragvir seemed like he wanted to protest but he knew better than to argue with a senior member let alone the guild master. He followed suit and nodded also.

'Good.' She said finally. 'Now this job is up in Windhelm the new capital city of Skyrim. I recieved a letter from a powerful nobleman that his friend was kidnapped by Thalmor agents. Or atleast that's what he believed.'

I turned my head a bit sideways. Confused at her words.

'Thalmor agents?' I asked 'But weren't they all ran out of Skyrim after the civil war had been won by Ulfric Stormcloak and his men?'

'That's how it went.'

'What brings them back?' Ragvir added folding his arms.

'Who knows, but now this Grey Pulfus believes they have his friend, captive in one of the outlying caves somewhere in Eastmarch.' Leila pulled out a letter and handed it to me. 'Read these details and tell me what you think of it.'

I took the piece of parchment from the elf's slender and surprisingly smooth hands.

_Dear L,_

_I have been giving your contact information incase I was to ever need of your guild's services. That need has arised and that need is dire. I can not go to Ulfric and his stormcloak army for I fear the rashness of our nord liberator. He will most certainly start a war Skyrim is not ready for yet. So I ask you and your guild's special talents. My good friend Hordic The Stormcloak has gone missing! I have scoured all of Windhelm and with no trace. And he is not the only Nord to have gone missing either! These disappearances have first occured when a couple of High Elves moved into the Gray Quarter just a few months ago. I couldn't let go of my suspicions. So I had conducted my own investigation which led straight to these elves. I followed them through a blizzard to a cave just outside the city. That must be where they are holding my friend and the others captive! Please send your best sneak-thief to free my friend and sabotage their operation with no bloodshed. If you can truly accomplish this, you will have a very trusted name on your side._

_-Grey_

My eyes went over the entire letter twice. I couldn't believe this was happening. Haven't the Thalmor had enough bloodshed. Would they truly risk another Great War. Why do they lust to oppress other mortals and what do they get from it?

I handed the letter over to Ragvir who also read it. When he finished his hands dropped to his sides.

Leila's eyes traveled from Ragvir's to mine. 'What do you think?'

'It's an infultration job, as far as I can see, all we need to do is find this Hordic and free him from his kidnappers.' I said shrugging holding back my desire to be angry.

'We're surely going to recieve some opposition, Plagarius.' Ragvir pointed out. He turned to Leila. 'What if we do?'

Something sparked in Leila's eyes. 'That's right, I have something for the both of you.' She reach down, and pulled out a display case from under her desk and placed it on top. 'Here. A small gift from me.'

In the display case were to menacing looking black daggers. Their blades looked sharp enough to split a hair and the black metal had a weird red tint. I reached and grabbed one of the daggers and examined every inch of its craft. I have never seen anything like it. Ragvir did the same, by the look on his face he was equally as fascinated as I was.

'What kind of-'

'Daedric.' Leila broke off my sentence, answering my question.

'Daedric? Where did you get them from?' I asked, my eyes never leaving the blade.

'Being in this guild, we have endless benefits Plagarius, when you rise in the ranks, i'm sure you'll make some equally beneficial contacts.'

'Is this magic?' Ragvir almost spat out. 'I don't trust magic.'

Leila chuckled. 'No Ragvir, Daedric metal is simply ebony metal that has been cooled in blood, I can not say what kind of blood these particular weapons were cooled in but just know that's how it is.' She unsheathed her own dagger. 'You see the red glow? There is something about blood and ebony metal that makes them a powerful combination.'

Pushing the dagger into my belt and looking up at Leila I nodded and thanked her accordingly for the gift.

'Ah, I see you've got them all ready for their mission.' Brynjolf said walking down from the middle platform.

'Yes, and I assume you've readied a carriage?'

'Aye, Lass. Everything is set for their journey.' Brynjolf assured Leila.

'Then you two be on your way.'

Ragvir made his way towards the wooden ladder that lead outside the secret entrance. Approached by Arissa and the rest of the gang I stopped to address their confused expressions.

'Where exactly are you two going?' Arissa said, with an eyebrow raised.

'We were giving a unique job, by Leila. In Windhelm, we'll be back in two days time.'

Arissa's hand flew to her hips. 'You weren't going to inform us? Maybe we can accompany you two.'

I smiled and looked back at Lorena, Paws and Ania. 'No, this is our job. Giving to us. We'll return don't you worry.'

'Dar'zu is most jealous, but wishes you all the luck the moons can grant you.' Paws said flicking his tail.

'Severus,' Ania said with her low sweet nordic accent. 'Make sure Ragvir gets home safe. He can be rash and can easily over estimate himself. He hasn't spoken to me much for the past three months.' She lowered her head and scuffed her boots. 'He can be a real skeever-brain.'

I chuckled and nodded. 'You have my word.'

'Come back to us in one piece, Plagarius.' Arissa punched me in the arm. I could hear genuine concern in her voice. 'I guess you've become some what important to me. And don't worry Lorena is in safe hands, maybe i'll teach her one or two things about pickpocketing.' She said with a wink.

I smiled back at everyone and left the Cistern. Onward to Windhelm.

It was obvious we weren't in The Rift any more. The cold stung my face like a million daggers. There was actually snow on the ground, something that was completely absent in The Rift hold. The differences between the holds of Skyrim were so blatantly clear during the changing of the seasons. We were just coming out of the summer months and it was fall. In Eastmarch, fall was no different from winter.

Ragvir looked as if the cold had no effect on him. He didn't even take his winter cloak as I had. _Damned Nord._ I thought as I stared, envious of his nordic blood. The nords are hearty people from these lands and the cold climate had little to no effect on them.

'I can feel your eyes on me, Plagarius. What is it?' Ragvir's full attention was towards me now. He didn't have his usual smug look when ever he looked at me in the past. This time his eyes was soft, and he looked almost relaxed.

'I just noticed something.' I said, turning my head to look out into the scenery. Ragvir's attitude may have rubbed off at me. I also felt at peace. 'You know Ragvir, I don't know anything about you. Only that you dislike me.'

Ragvir let out a deep sigh. His breath was a visible steam and floated into the air, dispersing. 'I don't dislike you.' He pulled his hood off and stared down on the floor of the carriage. 'I guess I was just envious of you.'

I raised my brow, surprised by his answer. 'And why would you be envious of me?' I asked confusion in my voice.

'Well, i'm four years older than you, and I was just so shocked that you were allowed to enter the guild. I figured that you must have been a better thief than me.'

'But Ragvir, you and Ania are both prodigies. How could I ever compete with you two.'

The nord shook his head. 'I guess it stems back to when I use to live with my uncle. He was... A cruel man.' Ragvir hesitated to speak a little. 'All the name calling, making me feel as if I was nothing, I became a thief because I wanted to prove to him that I was good at something, but then I was denied by the guild.' Ragvir continued sadness in his eyes. 'And in the end he still taunted me for being a "bad criminal." One day I met Ania who was like me, a gifted thief. And together we ran away to Riften. Living on the streets, one day Brynjolf encountered us, told us that the guild was back in a golden age. He brought us in, and that was that.'

I listened well to Ragvir's story. It was similar to mine. An abusive parent, a runaway, finding the guild. Ragvir and I were not so different after all. It hit me with a pang. Ragvir was hurting, and something inside of me began to feel guilt. But at the same time. It hurt me that Ragvir was hurting.

I looked at the nord with new found respect. We are guild brothers and I was determined to make it so.

'Ragvir..' I said looking at him. He looked up at me with shame in his eyes. 'You don't have to worry. You're uncle is wrong.' Ragvir eyes widened for a moment. 'Listen, my father abused me and Lorena for a long time. He would beat us and call us names, he would make us feel as if we were lower than skeever droppings.' I shook the harsh memories out of my head. 'That does not mean we were the names. he called us. We aren't, You aren't. You're uncle is just a fool and so was my father! You are one of the most talented people I know, you are a thief of honour and code. And _you are _my guild brother. Nothing less.' I settled back down comfortably into my seat.

Ragvir looked at me and cracked a small smile.

'We're here!'

I jumped to the carriage driver's voice and looked off into the distance. I could see the city lights and the dark stone walls of Windhelm. You can tell that Windhelm was ancient. Even from afar. The dim city fires left a soft golden glow against the ancient nordic stonework. The Atmorans that built the city must had been master craftsmen to have created such a masterpiece. Every detail of the city excited me. The history of such a place must be rich in culture. If the air wasn't so cold, i'd envy the people that lived there.

We got off at the stables. Even the stable house was impressive. One family took care of hundreds of horses outside the city. There were way more horse owners here than in Riften which had very few horses housed in our stables. And most of them belonged to Thieves Guild members.

'The oldest city in Skyrim, eh?' I asked Ragvir.

He sighed and shook his head. 'I've been here plenty of times, Plagarius. Stop trying to loaf and lets get to work. Shall we?'

'But...I.. Fine.' I gave in. We did have a job to do and now was no time to sit and admire the scenery. 'Lets go.'

Inside the city was so much more different from Riften. It had only been five minutes after walking through the gates before I had an remark about my race. Other members have told me about the racism in Windhelm, but to actually experience it first had was different. These nords were extemely proud and they made sure the other races knew it.

We waited around in the Candlehearth Inn for another hour for Grey to appear. The music was blissful and the sweet smell of nord mead filled the air. Ragvir and I sat in silence as we waited patiently fornour client.

'You two must be from the guild I assume.' The voice came from behind us. 'Yes your armor matches the description of thieves guild armor. Am I right?'

Ragvir swung around. 'Keep it down.. Yes we're the members you're seeking. You must be Grey Pulfus.'

'Oh, thank the divines you have come, but you two are mere children.'

'We're good at what we do, and you shouldn't question our guilds methods.' I snapped looking deeply into the man's smokey gray eyes.

'Oh, right sorry.'

I smirked slightly. 'Lets get down to business, then.'

The imperial man sat down. He looked around to see if anyone had been listening and after he realized it was clear he proceeded to tell us details of his investigation.

'Like I wrote to your guildmaster, these elves showed up and people have been reported missing. I know these gods-damned elves are to blame and they're keep them in some hole just outside the city. They are the Thalmor ready to strike back at the nords for driving the empire's men and the Thalmor Embassy out of Skyrim.' His eyes drifted towards the ground. 'And now my poor friend is in the middle of this circle of hatred.'

'Do you know where exactly is this cave? And how many of them do you believe there are?' Ragvir asked.

'I only know of the three that showed up here.' Grey pushed his fingers through his chestnut brown hair. 'And their hide out is off an old road to the east of here. Pass the farm houses.'

I looked at Ragvir and he nodded. We had gotten all the information he could give us. We got up to prepare to head for the elve's hide out.

'Please save my friend and please do not spill any blood, that would mean war.' The old imperial man pleaded with us before we left. Desperation in his eyes 'During the civil war, I have seen many of my family and friends perish to the chain of hatred that has this country in it's grip. The nords versus the empire and the Aldmeri Dominion, i'm sick of it all. And I just want to see my friend home safe.

'Don't you worry, we'll have him out with out the elves ever knowing we were there.' I told the man. He retreated into the inn, hopefully having faith in our capabilities.

I also needed to have faith.

We traveled down the old road, down pass the farmland to the cave where Hordic is supposedly being held captive. The air bit at my face but still did not bother Ragvir. We scouted the cave, staying a good distance and every so often seeing if anyone came in or out. The sun was about to set, leaving the sky a bright yellow orange.

'Night time would be better for us to head in. We haven't seen any activity all day. But we still need to take heed..'

Ragvir nodded crawling over the snow drift we had been hiding behind. 'The Thalmor are very cunning. Or atleast thats what I hear. Karliah said the guild has had many run-ins with them before. Everywhere they go they seem to anger people around them.'

'I see.. Ragvir when we go in we have to keep quiet. I don't want to kill anyone. I don't think i'm ready for it.' I said with a meloncholy tone.

'Don't worry, we'll just have to knock them out if we could. Our lives depend on it.'

I nodded agreeingly. 'They sure do. This is way out of our league. I'm not to happy with Leila right not.' I said letting out a deep sigh.

Ragvir laughed softly. 'Plagarius, don't tell me you're getting cold feet? Don't worry, imperial. I'll get you home safely to Riften.' Ragvir turned to me and smiled.

I sucked my teeth and went back to watching the cave.

For hours there was no activity. None had entered or exited the cave since our arrival. And so it was time to move in. We made sure not to leave prints in the snow of us walking straight into the cave. Instead we jumped in from above. Incase any other elves did come.

The cave was dark and murky. The sound of dripping water echoed off the walls amplifying even the smallest of sounds. My breathing sounded like the voice of Alduin as we crept deeper into the cave.

We finally came across a large cavern and what I witness that day changed my life forever.

Living in a house with my father I thought I knew what oppression was. I was beaten and abused day after day. And I was loathed by the one person that was suppose to love me at the time. I can truly say that the man I called my father had truly oppressed us, but the sight I saw in that cavern had taught me that my pain was nothing compared to what these elves were into.

'By the nine..' Ragvir muttered under his breath. 'What attrocity.'

The whole place was torchlit.

Revealing that the cavern was no simple hideout. This place was a torture guild. Equipment I don't even know the names too, iron tools of different shapes and sizes littered the cavern floor. And the blood. There was so much blood. On the far corners was what seem to be a cage of some sort. Holding exactly five people. They all seem to be nords.

'Why would anyone do such a thing.' I asked in disbelief.

'You're asking me? Not even the Dark Brotherhood operates like this, and their new Leader is a madman.'

I was trying my hardest to hold what was in my stomach.

'Plagarius, look!'

Ragvir pointed across the cavern to where a group of three High elves were sitting at table laughing, and drinking wine by the look of all the empty wine bottles that littered their vacinity..

'They're just sitting there acting as if this is all normal.' I remarked. 'Dispicable.'

'Nothing is going to get done by sitting here cursing, we need a plan.' The nord scanned the area to look for more of the elves on site. 'It seems this whole operation is ochestratred by those three elves. I don't see any others.'

'We need a diversion.' I looked at Ragvir. 'How fast can you pick a lock.'

He shrugged his shoulders. 'I don't know, Plagarius, it depends on the damn lock!'

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 'Ragvir if there was anytime I need you to be sure of your abilities as a thief, it's definately now!'

Ragvir clenched his fist. 'Hey, don't pull that card, imperial!'

'Shhh, now is not the time to fight!'

Ragvir let out a growl and shook his head. 'I got it, tell me your plan.'

I looked at the parts of the cavern that were lit with torches. Which reached all the way across the entire perimeter. If I could take out as much torches as I can they'll surely come investigate. I'll use the shadows as cover and Ragvir would go and pick the locks to the cage freeing all of the captives and send prayers to the divines that one of them was Hordic.

'It's simple I'll go to the opposite side and take out some of those torches when they come to investigate. You picklock the cage hatches.' I explained.

Ragvir grinned slightly. 'I like it.'

I nodded. 'Good, that's the best I've got.'

We both said our goodlucks and went off to conduct our plan. Ragvir waited in shadows to the back and I snuck my way to the first torch. I looked over to Ragvir one last time. He gave me the nod of approval. I took a deep breath as I felt my heart pound against me rib cage. _Here goes..._ I thought. Grabbing the torch, I quickly shoved it down into the dirt eliminated the orange glow. I did the same for the second, then the third.

I looked over to the elve's position. To me I can see them clearly as day. But to them, all they can see is a growing darkness at the back of the cave. Them seem up and alert. I took another torch and shoved it into the dirt.

This time the elves glanced at each other. I backed up a little more into the shadow as they approached my position. I backed up so far my back hit a heavy wooden made shelf. Which gave me another idea. I looked at Ragvir who was already hard at work on the lock. Stirring the captives. I sent a silent prayer to the divines the elves didn't hear something to make them turn around. And by a miracle of luck they did not.

I threw a rock at one of the elves from out of the shadows. As soon as they realize where it had came they were running full force to my position. I snuck to the side of the shelf. Making sure I was for when they were on target. They approached slowly. Waiting for the right moment. One the elves raised his hand and summoned a little ball of light revealing my smirking face, I grabbed on to the shelf.

'Well hello there gentlemen.' I said pulling the shelf with all my might.

Before they caught onto what was happening they were already under the heavy shelf as it came down with a loud crash that broke across the entire cavern. Hopefully delaying them.

I ran as fast as I could to where Ragvir was picking the locks to the cage hatches. And thats when I saw him. Out of thin air, was another elf. What was it? Invisibility magic? Teleportation? All I knew was that I couldn't get to Ragvir in time.

'Ragvir behind you!' I screamed as hard as I could, but it was too late. With a flick of his finger. The elf sent sparks of lightning into my guild brother's back.

I watched in horror as the force of the magic flung him in into the wall.

'That'll teach you to meddle with High elven affairs.' the altmer spat out.

The captives were now yelling, cursing, and pulling at the bars. But it all didn't register to me. The only thing that was clear to was the elf. _That damned elf._

'No, Ragvir!' I ran as fast as I could, but with out warning, the golden skinned elf turned his bronze eyes my way. He raised his hand and in a single moment it had felt like I ran into a brick wall. I crashed on to the floor, my head spinning. _Ward magic_ I thought back to a book I had read about magic and differentiating between spells. One of my colleagues had stolen it off of some wondering mages a while back.

'Oh, maybe you can fill me in, who are you and why have you ruined my fun?' That was an elvish tone alright.

'Fun?' I asked trying to stand to my feet. 'You do this for.. Fun!?'

The elf's brow raised and he released a spark of lightning onto my armor if it wasn't for it being leather, I would have been seriously injured.

I let out a painful cry as I hit the ground. I looked up at the elf.

'Well answere me, human. What is your reason for being here.'

I looked past the elf to see Ragvir stand up. And I felt a pang of happiness.

'You know what's with you Thalmor Agents.' Ragvir said clenching his fist tightly. The elf spun around only to have his face connected with a classic and powerful Nord punch. 'You never learn how to take a loss, you're so full of yourselves that you fail to realize your imperfections.'

He stood over the elf that was now on the floor. 'Give it up.'

The Altmer just simply laughed. I short but terrifying laugh. 'Thalmor? I am no Thalmor, you disgusting human garabage, a remnant maybe. But I do not belong to the Dominion anymore.' The elf shot a blast of into Ragvir's face blind him. Then another, but weaker lightning magic attack followed.

Ragvir jolted back. 'I do this because I like it, torturing you savage humans. You believe in the most humourous of fairy tales, a man becoming a god? A man with a voice that can conquer the entire continent? The only species that are related to the divines are all of elven kind.'

How could anyone think such a way? Is the world truly that cruel. Did the divines destine me and my guild brother to die here, by this elf, in this cavern?

Is this how it ends?

_No_. A voice inside of me spoke out. _Get up! Fight!_ It told me. I felt it inside. And so I listened.

'What gives you the right.' The elf turned towards me. 'Who in Oblivion do you think you are.' I shook my head violently. 'You're not better than any other mortal on Nirn.' I grabbed the daedric dagger from it's sheathe. 'Here, I'll show you!' And with all my might, a rage filled move and a second later the dagger was flying through the air, sharp and straight the dagger cut into the high elf's soft clothes and lodge itself in his heart.

He let out small, almost. inaudible sigh. Fell and died. His bronze eyes glazed over. Never to return to the mortal world again.

I stood there, in disbelief of my actions. As soon as it had filled my heart. That anger dispersed just seconds later as the elf layed dead.

I didn't understand it. It was so easy. It was too easy. That couldn't have been it. No... The elf was just standing. Weilding magic and speaking words. There was no way he was dead. But he was. And I was the one responsible.

I dropped to my knees. In the back of head I can hear a noise, a weird nagging noise. I knew what it was but I couldn't react properly.

'Kid'

'You did it, now get us out here!'

'Boy, you damned imperial! Open this cage and free us.'

'Severus!'

At the sound of my name I snapped out of it. I looked up to see Ragvir staring down at me. 'Ragvir?'

'No, It's Rolvar The Ysmir, the blasted Dragonborn, of course it's me fool. Get up! Lets free these people and get out of here.' Ragvir pressed a lockpick into my hand.

I stood up and looked towards the eager faces. I ran over and began tediously picking the lock. I was moving, but my body was moving on it's own because my mind was still on the dead elf.

'Who goes by the name Hordic The Stormcloak here?' Ragvir shouted

One of the men answered.

'You're friend Grey sent us.' Ragvir managed to open his cage as soon as I got mine open also.

I couldn't involve myself in the moment just yet. Walking over to where the dead elf lay. I see my dagger still embedded in his heart. I removed it to reveal a gaping whole where his heart had been shredded. I just stared at the body. Replaying the last words I said to the elf.

"_Who gives you the right!?", "Here i'll show you!"_

'Plagarius, are you done? Come on let's leave.' Ragvir said placing a hand on my shoulder.

'I took another mortal's life, Ragvir.'

'Yes, and it's alright, there won't be any war, they weren't any under cover Thalmor agents here.' Ragvir tried to reassure me.

'You don't understand, don't I don't feel right. I _killed _him.' I said still thinking about the memory.

'Yes, and by doing so you saved my life, you saved all of ours lives.' Ragvir let out a heavy sigh. 'Those other elves are eventually going to wake up, so lets go!'

That's right. If I hadn't done what I did he would of killed us all. If I hadn't thrown my dagger. It'd all be over for us.

I clambered to my feet. As long as I protect my guild family, and my blood kin, i'll be okay. Ragvir and I quickly left that tainted cave behind for good.

* * *

By the time we got back to Windhelm the sun was already rising in the distance. Grey and Hordic had been reunited and the rest of the captives were reunited with their families. Ragvir and I were walking down the long bridge to the wilds of Eastmarch. When we saw Leila, Karliah, and Arissa.

Before I could reacted with my aching and wounded body I had a young imperial girl wrapping her arms around me.

'Severus! We feared the worst so we came to check up on you two.' Arissa was half screaming.

'Well, first, Ow! And second, the job is complete.' I said trying to keep my strength.

'And a job well done, I presume?' Those emerald eyes piercing me as usual.

'Yes, guildmaster, Grey said we have his influence and the guild will be able to move freely in the city.' Ragvir spoke up.

Karliah chuckled. 'I see it has been a long first of Hearthfire for you two'

I tried to laugh, but I was to hurt too. 'Yeah.. I guess you- wait today is the second of Hearthfire?'

Everyone nodded in unisen.

'By the nine, then today is..' My flared in excitement, letting me forget all of the past day's events. I chuckled softly and looked at the beautiful morning sky. 'Today is unique.'

Arissa grinned. 'And why is today unique, Plagarius?'

I turned around to look into four pair of eyes shining in the sunlight. 'Well, because today is the day of my birth!'

Arissa, Ragvir, Leila, and Karliah all started laughing hysterically at me. It made me feel good to have people to share my birthday with. Today was truly a unique day. I gained the respect and trust of someone who will become my greatest friend. I may have lost some of ny innocence, but I protected what was dear to me. A bond I wouldn't know what to do without.

'Oh nooo!' I yelled at the top of my lungs.

They all looked at me like I was a dragon with two heads. 'What is is!?' They all asked in unisen.

I fiddled with my fingers. 'In three days it'll be Lorena's birthday and I haven't the slightest clue what to get her.'

Arissa punched me in my arm, she wore the most mesmerizing smile I had ever witnessed. 'Come on, Sev. Lets get home.'


	9. Lorena

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Lorena

It was tough to see her grow up.

I've watched over her from the day she was born. It was a promise I had made to my mother. A promise that I will forever keep, as long as I am alive. And even in death, when my soul finally become one with the shadow as I am promised. I will never break that promise.

But where would I draw the line of being the protective older brother or trying to control her every move? I don't want that. I want to see her grow into a fine woman, as beautiful as our mother was. But I want to see her actually live so she can see life through to an old age.

Lorena.. You will one day see that this world is not as innocent as you would like to believe it to be. Probably the same way as I have. We may have witnessed a glimpse of what loathing and oppression was, but you have yet to see true horrors. Horrors that can change you from within. But alas, there is no stopping it. You need to forge your own path in life. That is something I can't quite stress enough. Even when I learned that my destiny lay with a daedric prince, I knew that it was because of the choices I make. It was because of who I was as a person to recieve the blessing of the dawdric prince of shadow.

I brought her here to the guild because they offered a home. A family, a type of stability that Lorena and I never knew before. I went after the promise of coin, to be able to provide for my sister. And in the end it opened up a door to a whole new world for me and Lorena. I discovered what I was good at. And Lorena discovered her passion. We became thieves. Not just any ol' cutpurse who fetch for small amounts of coins, no, we were masters at our craft. And I defend my skill with all of my honour.

For Lorena, she knew what I intended to do. She knew how much I loved her. Making an earnest living was out of the question for me. I was smart, but I was no scholar. And thieving was in my heart. So in turn she let it into her heart. How could I blame her? She was my blood, so it was likely we shared the same thrills. I gave her the choice to find any other profession that this world has to offer. But the girl became a thief as I have. Was it an outside influence? Who knows. I didn't stop her. The divines gave us free will to do what ever we please. Who was I to stop her?

In this world, the best I could do was protect from afar as she created her path to her own destiny. She will follow her own light, and all I can do is fight whatever comes out of the shadows. Or give her strength to break through the obstacles that life throws at all of us.

My dearest sister. She grew up to fast and before I knew it, she was worlds ahead.

* * *

'Why exactly are we robbing the Show-Shod Manor? Aren't they protected by the guild?'

I watch Arissa slide the lockpick into the lock. I looked around to see if any guards had decided to take a detour down the back streets. 'And why are we doing this in broad daylight?'

Arissa gave the door a little shove and it swung open ever so slightly. Arissa wore a wry grin. 'Hey, you can go home if you'd like, but this is an important job.'

I sighed deeply and glanced up. 'Why the Snow-Shods?' I followed behind Arissa as we crept quietly into the house. During the day, usually these huge houses were empty, especially a powerful family like the Snow-Shods, where every member worked at the Black-Briar Meadery.

'Maven loves to remind her partners just how powerful she is, jobs like these keeps them in check.'

She grabbed a bunch of trinkets off a shelf and stuffed them into her sack. I bit my lip, and search for anything I could make a profit for myself. There wasn't much, a few coinpurses scattered in the obvious hiding places, some small metal trinkets that wouldn't sell very well.

'All done.'

Arissa threw the sack over her should and we finally snuck out the house.

She was my partner so I would accompany her on all her jobs and she would do the same. And I truly did enjoy her company. She was the first friend I made being in the guild.

There were small flurries of snow blowing from Portside. The winter months brought so much snow this year. I scanned the city, it had been blanketed by white fluffy snow just a few nights ago by a snowstorm. But even in the cold weather and the frozen winterland Riften was as busy as ever.

Brynjolf had been drawing a crowd in the marketplace. I swear, the schemes he comes up with were ingenius. One day he sold one hundred vials of a concoction he called "Mara's Voice". Telling people it could make you sing better than the brightest bard in Solitude. He even hired a real bard for the demonstration. I shook my head and smiled.

'Don't you just love Riften?' I asked Arissa

'Don't start with your melodrama, Plagarius.' She let out a tired sounding sigh. 'I just want to head back to the Flagon and relax. Manuevering through this snow is so tiring.'

'We been going back to back jobs since I got off my little probation'

'Little probation?' she shook her head laughing. 'That was six months of you not doing a damn thing. So it's my job as yournpartner to help you out'

'There was the Windhelm job.'

'And what did you do with all of that money from your payment?'

I chuckled nervously at Arissa angry look that was on her face.

'Uhh, ..I bought.. A-'

'A stupid horse.'

I was almost yelling. 'Ysmir is no stupid horse, he is the finest stallion in all of Skyrim! And what else am I to spend my coin on?'

Being a thief of the Thieves Guild I pretty much had everything before I could spend any of my coin. Most members just stockpile their gold, whilst using the guild's benefits to their advantage. Several of our contacts were apart of the many businesses across Skyrim. We have horse breeders in the Reach, blacksmiths in Solitude, farmers in Whiterun. There are hundreds of people who owe the guild. Or have pledged their services to help our cause.

'What in Oblivion am I going to do with you?' Arissa asked throwing the bag of loot to the side and dropping down on a bench.

I walked over and slumped down beside my guild sister.

'Well you could just love me' I muttered.

'What?'

'Nothing.' I answered back bleakly.

She turned towards the Portside view. I did the same looking out at the market square. Reviewing everyone who walked in and out from the area. And then I caught glimpse of something or rather someone.

A small imperial girl. She had dark hair and was clad in dark leathers like my own. But with no pockets. She dipped in and out of the crowd. To small to be noticed by the people around her. I watched as she walked behind a group of men and quickly glanced from her left to her right. And then she struck. As fast as lightning, her hands ripped a coinpurse right off an unsuspecting victim's belt. It was so clean, so fast that I barely saw her hand move.

'By Tiber Septim's shield, tell me you didn't just see your little sister do that.'

I did. I saw everything. Every move she made, every step she took. Her execution was flawless. And the way she uses her size as an advantage. She was a natural.

'No..' I grunted and put my face into my hands. 'It's too soon, too soon!'

Arissa chuckled. 'Didn't we have a conversation about this six months ago?'

I remembered six months ago I had been noticing some changes to Lorena's attitude. And over the summer it was so prevalent. I noticed new and different items being added to her chest. She also had a ton of coin. At first I thought she took from my stash, in which I was perfectly fine with. But I had noticed that my coffers haven't been touched in a very long time. Now I know for sure.

Lorena has become a thief. And a damned good one at that.

'That was so flawless, her techniques are refined.'

I shook my head. 'No, blast it, shut up.'

Arissa laughed. 'By the nine, we could definately learn something from her.'

I shot a angry glance at Arissa.

'What?' She shrugged. 'She's good you know, I just think she's ready to be a member now. She has been practicing since you two arrived here. How long has it been? A year?'

'Seven months.'

'See that's a long time to be around thieves.'

I grunted. 'I know, it's just she is growing up too fast.'

'That is what happens when you strike out on your own, Severus. You get to grow up faster than usual.' She chuckled softly and made a "tch" sound. 'If we don't grow up fast, then we are almost guaranteed to perish. You know my story, and I know yours, the things we have seen and been through isn't normal for kids our age. We're both fourteen and Lorena is eleven. There are kids in Honourhall that age who are still playing with dolls.'

I looked into my guild sister's eyes. 'I suppose you're right, but I made a vow to protect her. What if she is sent off on a dangerous job, it could be fatal-

'So what? You'll just keep her from living her life? Force her to choose a different role than what she is destined to become?'

'Arissa, that is not what I-

She broke my sentence off again. 'Just talk to her, Plagarius. You're one of the smartest people I know, so make the right choice. There's a fine line between being protective and being oppressive.'

She got up and threw her bag of loot over her shoulder. 'I'll see you in the Flagon.'

I nodded and watched her leave down.

Lorena walked over to a food stall and purchased a sweetroll. '_wise choice_' I thought. That food stall had the best sweetroll in the city. She sat across the canal and ate it to herself.

I remembered a time where Mother and I would bake several treats during the days when my father was away. My favorite had been sweetrolls. She would use just the right flour and just the right icing. When Lorena was born we all would spend long afternoons in the kitchen. Mother would hum a peaceful tune, Lorena would smile and giggle. I miss those days terribly..

Mother is dead now. She was dead before she actually died.

And that laughing, giggling little baby grew up into a fine girl. And all the while I tried to keep her to stay the lauging and giggling little girl she always was. Back then, I always knew what to do to protect her. Be it either throwing myself infront of father's hits, hiding Lorena in my room whenever he would come home in a drunken rage. But now... It's different, we're older now. There's no one trying to beat us, but there are a million new dangers out here, in this world and in this profession.

I looked across the canal.

Lorena took a big piece of the sweetroll and shoved it down her throat. _'Dont eat it like that, you'll choke!'_ I wanted to yell out to her. For now I thought it was best to not reveal myself.

My sister got up and began wandering around again. She stopped when she noticed a poor man sitting, legs crossed and a bucket set out to recieve coins. She was moving her mouth, probably pestering the poor guy.

She took out the coinpurse- that she had just stolen- from her satchel and poured a good amount of gold into his bucket. That brought a smile to my face.

'Atleast she's kind.' I muttered to myself.

She began to look around, and I tried my best to conceal my face, so she wouldn't recognize me. Spotting Brynjolf at his stall, she was already there before I could blink.

_'Lorena.. Stop bothering Brynjolf he is a very busy man.'_ I wanted to tell her. Instead I just watched as the two of them made conversation. I couldn't tell what was being said, but Brynjolf was laughing and smiling. Lorena's body language seemed like she was telling a very funny joke. She was usually a funny person. Only Paws wouldn't agree.

I repostioned myself over the railing, looking down at the half-frozen water in the canal.

She most certainly seems happy here. She even tells me every night how much she loves everyone. She tells me how understanding and nice they are to her. I'll forever be grateful to each and every one of my guild brothers and sisters for that.

I glanced up and noticed she was talking to a city guard now.

The guard had his arms folded, looking over the city, trying his best to ignore the little imperial girl nagging in his ear.

_"How heavy is your armor?", "Do they allow you to take baths?", "Have you ever met Ulfric Stormcloak?", "Did you ever have to defend the city from a dragon?". _I could imagine it. She could shoot you a thousand questions in a minute.

She was moving again, by all the divines that girl didn't stay in one place for more than a second.

She was walking down the road and I followed after her, staying a good distance in the rear. So she wouldn't notice me. She barely left any prints in the snow covered ground and the crunch under he boots were almost inaudible.

I shook my head in disbelief. This girl was more of a thief than I am. A weird little grin had been stretched across her mouth. It was noticeable to others, but I don't think she noticed it at all.

I remembered back, Arissa and a couple of other guild members making comments about how I was always smiling. I couldn't help it. I'm happy, and I smile when i'm happy. Could it be that Lorena always felt the joy that I do?

She went into the Pawned Prawn. So I waited outside by the side of the building.

I tightened my gloves and then the rest of my armor. It was getting cold. I looked out at the sun and noticed it was just about to begin to set. I sucked in some cold air and let out a deep sigh. Faint signs of aura light began to show in the sky. Out of all the marvelous and beautiful things that Skyrim had to offer. The northern lights were among my favorite.

I heard the door to the store swing open. I peeked out the side and it was Lorena, shoving something into her pocket. She looked around and began walking back towards the main street. I just watched her stroll so peacefully into the crowd of people. I followed her pretty easily. I knew the path she was taking, she was heading back to the Flagon.

We were on the backstreet which lead to the temple of Mara. I walked slowly as I stayed to the back, my sister a long ways ahead of me.

'There you are.'

I looked towards where the voice was coming from.

'Oh, boss, didn't see you there.' I turned towards Leila who was leaning against an iron gate. 'Of course you didn't, I am a thief, remember.' She was smiling and her emerald eyes sparkling.

'So what brings you out here?'

I shrugged. 'Lorena, just noticing alot of change from then till now.. How much both of our lives changed.'

'Change is good Sev, no matter how much you never want it to change, being able to look back at your old self is such a humbling experience. The younger you, knows less then the you now. And you can be proud of that growth. When I first met you, Lorena was your top priority. You risked your freedom, and you risked being an enemy of the Thieves Guild. All because you wanted to provide. It was a noble move I assure you, but Lorena is learning to be independent now. She will seek a path that you aren't allowed to follow. Because you have your own path, Severus.'

I let my mentor's words sink in.

She was right. I will always protect Lorena, but only, I should never have to deter her away from her own path to satisfy my need to protect her.

'Thank you, Leila.'

I squinted my eyes and looked at the elf. 'So what brings the guildmaster out here in the cold and away from the warmth of the Flagon?'

'I was looking for you actually.'

I gave Leila a blank stare. 'Me? Another job?'

'No, no. Nothing like that. I just came to talk.'

'Oh, well what's on your mind?' I asked politely.

'Well, this.' Leila pulled out a sword from its sheathe. 'I came to present this sword to you. But just hear me out.. Ragvir told me what went down during the Windhelm job and I will gladly present you with this sword' She pressed the blade into my hands. 'As a reward for your bravery and quick-thinking as a thief.

'I..uhh. Umm,' I choked on my words. 'I.. I-' I kept stuttering unable to process what just happened. I looked confusingly at Leila who seem to grow more annoyed.

'Just shut up and take it, Plagarius.' The guildmaster was blushing. 'I'm really bad at these things so I didn't make a big fuss over it.. You shouldn't either. So just take it.'

I looked down at the blade. My brow creased and I swallowed hard.

It was a pale-blue blade, forged from pure malachite crystal, a glass like ore as hard as diamond. The sword was of elven styling. But the blade itself wasn't what was special about it. It was it's enchantment. The cold touch of it's hilt. The tiny water crystals that formed on its blade when touched. This sword was the legendary Chillrend.

'Leila, this is Chillrend! I can't-'

'You've earned it.' She broke off my sentence. 'You're the most improved thief in the guild. So take it. It's yours.'

Leila was smiling her eyes looking into mine.

'Thank you.'

The bosmer thief walked onward towards the temple of Mara and disappeared behind the building.

I looked down at my new sword. This was it. The sword that got me here in the first place. When I over heard two thieves in Ysmir's Drink Inn in the border town of Helgen, speaking of stealing a sword for a ton of coin. I had the idea that if I could retrieve the sword for them, with the thought of making some coin to provide for Lorena.

That's how all of this began. The need to provide for my little sister.

I knew what I had to tell her.

I made my way down the street toward the temple and into the back. It was dark now and the old cementary was quiet. Shadows licked at every corner of the area. As far as I could tell, there was no one around.

'Sev?'

I spun around to see my little sister standing there with her arms folded. _Folded. They're gods-damned folded. _I thought with a chuckle.

'That's pretty good, Lorena, you snuck up on me.'

Which was a big accomplishment, as a thief, you need to be able to hear the slightest of sounds. It could mean life or death. A quick getaway or imprisonment.

'Where have you been, big bro? I didn't see you all day' She spat out.

I chuckled. 'I was around.'

She snorted. 'Well I miss you, goblin face.'

I laughed out loudly. 'I miss you too, troll breath.'

She smiled and it made me happy that she was happy. 'Say, Lorena, if I talk to Leila. Would you want to become a member of the Thieves Guild.'

Her face dropped all emotion. She just stared at me with her large warm brown eyes. 'Yes, I'd do anything to be able to stand by your side and protect you, Sev.'

I almost broke into tears. I hugged my little sister tightly.

'Oh! I bought you something.' She reached down into her pocket. And pulled out two silver lockets. 'Here one for you and one for me.' She pressed the locket into my hand. I eyeballed it for a moment. 'You have to open it up, silly.' She said with a small chuckle.

I pulled the two sides apart and on the inside, was a little writing that said: _I am my sister's keeper. _

'This is beautiful, sis. Thank you!'

She chuckled again. 'Mine says, I am my brother's keeper, instead.'

I tied the locket around my neck and hugged her even more tightly.

'Come on, let's go talk to Leila. And maybe later you can swing my new sword around.' I said grabbing her hand.

'No, I like archery instead.'

'Fine, what ever you want. Lorena.'


	10. Treason

**Enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 10: Treason

I loved mornings like this.

There wasn't any reason to get up. We had the day off, but in the guild, days off are voluntary. The senior members were still giving out jobs. And thieves were still taking them.

I clambered out of bed and cast a glance over to Loren's side of the chamber. She was still peacefully asleep. Pushing my feet into my boots I stood up. Making my way over to a water filled basin, I splashed some of the cold water onto my face. The refreshing feeling, triggered my body to fully awake.

I looked into the refined sheet of dwarven metal placed on the middle of a dresser to make a make-shift vanity. My shirtless body revealed that I had become more muscular and toned over the past two years. My hair had grown long and reached down shoulder length. I had given up trying to cut it. Back then, my mother use to trim it and make it look neat. Now I just let it grow.

I scratched the stubble on my chin and let out a deep sigh.

Today I had to ask Tonilia for another set of armor, I had grown alot considerably and my old armor was getting tight. I wiped some strands of hair out of my face. And stared deeply into my own brown eyes.

Two long and exciting years have past. Two of happiest years of my life has been devoted to the Thieves Guild. Even Lorena, who had became the youngest member, showed fierce loyalty to the guild. We were content on serving the guild for as long as we lived.

Who wouldn't? We were rulers of our own domain. We had money, respect, friends, a family, an incredible amount of skills, and above all a place to belong. Anyone who would give that up was a fool.

I grabbed a short razor and wet my face. I tediously shaved the short hairs that sprang up across my chin and upper lip. My soft looks were slowly leaving me and I was beginning to look more and more like my father.

Truthfully, he was a good looking man. And so was I. Many a time did I have to turn down women's advances towards me. Some of them were even single. Finishing I dried my face with a dry rag and threw on my tunic and guild armor over it. Readying myself for the day.

The laughter from the flagon rang through the ratways, days off were so rare in the guild, everyone must be taking advantage by starting early.

I strolled in, scanning over the faces of Ragvir, Ania, Paws and Arissa.

Ragvir, who was probably twice the size from when I first met him, shot a glance at me and raised his mug of mead. Ania who never left his side, smiled gently, the nord woman's features had came in fully. She was quite attractive. Arissa, who was now sixteen, the same age as I, was still beautiful as ever, and she kept getting more beautiful as the days go by.

Paws had changed the most.

The small khajiit, whose size never changed, seem to have gotten his wish to be a full sized khajiit. He was the oldest in our little group of thieves. And now he looked the part.

'Well, you're up early.' Arrisa said running her fingers through her long dark hair.

'I wouldn't want to miss any minute of a day off.' I said with a grin. 'By the way Del put it, Leila and Brynjolf won't be back for sometime. He and Vex.' I looked towards the rest of my young friends. They all to have the same suspicious look.

'Typical.' Arissa spat out.

'Typical? What do you mean?'

'The Guildmaster and her second are always disappearing like this.' Ragvir answered folding his arms. 'It's rare, but they always seem to come back... tired and listless.'

'Thats just putting it lightly, the last three times Brynjolf was wounded and Leila once came back with a broken arm.' Ania added.

'It reminds this one of when his uncles would consume the skooma and fight each other for two days straight.' Paws said shaking his head. 'Maybe they consume the skooma aswell?'

Arissa sucked her teeth. 'No, you big fur ball, that can't be right.'

I shrugged. 'Maybe it should stay between them.'

They all looked at me with creased brows. 'Shut up, Plagarius' They all said in unisen. My mouth twitched to argue but I stopped myself. At the corner of my eye I saw Lorwyn, sitting alone with his pet reikling, Molgham. He stared blankly at a piece of parchment, crumbled it up and cast a small amout of fire magic to burn it instantly. I put it out of my head not giving it a second thought.

I sat down with my friends and enjoyed a mug of hot drink that Vekel brewed up for the coldest of days.

Not before long, a sleepy Lorena strolled in, a pang of pride ran through me whenever I saw the girl in her guild armor. She was officially one of us, a thief of the Riften Thieves Guild. And she was a damn good one.

Actually, she had a bit of all of us in her. She had silent footsteps, like Paws, she could steal a person's ring right off their finger, a skill Ragvir and Ania pride themselves on. All of her cunning intellect and infultration skill comes from Arissa and I.

I once witnessed the girl break into Dragonreach without a hitch. And her skill in archery made her a truly a brilliant thief. All at the age of thirteen.

'Good morning everyone.' She said slumping down into an empty chair, rubbing her eyes

'And a good morning to you too.' I said with a nod.

'So Plagarius, I heard you mucked up that Rorikstead job.'

I turned to Ragvir. 'It wasn't my fault.. Who knew that half the town were daedric worshippers.. I was so close to grabbing the mark, when a blast of ice magic nearly killed me. Atleast I grabbed a good collection of soul gems before departing that accursed town.'

'Ugh, I truly hate magic, whats wrong with using your own brawn.'

'There's a place in this world for magic, Ania.' I said casting a quick glance at Lorwyn who still sat at the back of the Flagon staring into his mug. 'And in other countries, daedra worship is the norm.'

She snorted. 'Leave it to Sev to defend something as taboo as daedric worship.'

I laughed and took a sip from my mug.

'Oh, leave big brother alone, he just has a very caring heart.' Lorena said chuckling. 'He would defend a murderer, if the divines will it.'

'Thank you Lorena.'

'Like brother, like sister. Eh Plagarius?'

'It seems that way, Arissa.'

We all laughed and sipped from our mugs. Thats how days off usually went in our guild. Nothing important was ever discussed, we just forgot our problems, forgot the past and future, and enjoyed the here and now. But there was something that was nawing at the back of my mind, something I felt I shouldn't leave unattended.

'Hey, I'll catch up with you all later.'

'Ok? Where are you going?' Arissa asked concerned.

I smiled towards to the beautiful imperial. 'No where important, um i'll be back.'

Leaving the group I headed straight to where the dunmer had been sitting alone. 'Lorwyn, my friend, what's got you down on such a wonderful day off?'

The dunmer looked up at me, his eyes, the color of crimson looked into mine. 'Oh, hello there, serjo. It's nothing really, just got a letter from the Indoril House.' Lorwyn tried to manage a smile.

I bit my lip. 'You're usually out, bright and early carrying on your street show with Molgham, even on days off. It just didn't seem right that you were here, alone.'

Lorwyn chuckled. 'I'm never alone, Molgham is always here, he's the most loyal of friends.'

The reiklings mouth twitched as it savagely bit in a cutlet of venison. It always struck me, how odd Morrowind must be to produce such alien creatures, but then I realized that i've never actually left Skyrim. So I wouldn't know what was truly odd. After all, in Skyrim we do have dragons. 'Hello Molgham.'

'Reaik Solu, Toofu!'

I looked at Lorwyn confusingly. The dark elf simply shook his head and shrugged. 'I've been with this guy for as long as i've been in this guild, and I still don't understand him.'

I snorted. 'I see, but he understands you, and thats alright for now..'

I looked at my friend and saw sadness across his face.

'Lorwyn, what did the letter say? Is it something I can help with?'

'No..' He replied lowering his head. 'I'm afraid this is a problem between me and House Indoril.'

'Problem with House Indoril?'

I knew of it, I've read volumes about the great Houses of Morrowind and the history of House Indoril. How nowadays, the great house has declined in power, and things weren't looking good for them. Karliah, who is also an Indoril, didn't really know much about it when I asked her. Her grandfather was the infamous Drayvin Indoril, who seperated himself from his family long ago. 'I thought that being in the guild, you seperated from them completely, do they know you're?'

That dark elf had a bit of confusion in his eyes. 'Just because i'm here in the guild doesn't mean I broke my ties off with my family. No, on the contrary, I'm still in contact with the head of the family. I love my family, more than anything.' He began to look down at the table. 'I will do all I can to get House Indoril back on it's feet, no matter how small or how big. But I haven't even been able to make a dent in my problem.'

I shook my head. 'What about being a guild member. Doesn't that count for anything? What about all the money you've made so far?'

Lorwyn was silent for awhile. Staring into his mug of mead. A cold draft flowed through the flagon, sending a flurry of chills up my spine. He shook his head slowly before taking a sip. 'It isn't enough, it'll never be enough, Severus.'

I let out an exasperated sigh. 'I wish I could help.'

'You're kind and caring person, Severus. But you need not worry about my problems, or the problems of House Indoril. Their will be a time where we will rise again.'

'I truly hope you see it happen in your lifetime.' I said getting up.

I truly did wish I could help Lorwyn. He was a member of the Thieves Guild, my guild brother. If he had a problem, then his problem was our problem. That's what I truly felt. We were a family, weren't we?

As I walked away, Lorwyn mumbled something under his breath. It was something that was to inaudible to hear but I wish I had heard it. Maybe things wouldn't of ended the way they did.

Just maybe..

* * *

The day went on.

After a few more drinks with my friends, we shared stories of triumphant jobs, filling the Flagon of laughter and merriment as it usually is.

As the sun set on the outside world, things began to die down in the ratways. Ragvir and Ania went off to be by themselves. Those two were truly inlove and I admired their relationship. Paws was fast asleep purring loudly in his bed.

Leila and Brynjolf still did not return.

Letters from contacts and clients from all over Skyrim began to pile on top of the Guildmaster's desk. Sometimes I felt sorry for Leila, but she was happiest taking care of the rabble that is the Thieves Guild. I always gave thought to being guildmaster one day. To be head of my family. I would try my hardest to make sure it never failed. If my family failed, if the guild had died, I wouldn't know what to do.

And that's why my heart went out to Lorwyn. I would do all I could do in my power so that would never happen.

'Time to sleep.' I said falling face first into my bed.

Lorena doing the same. 'You can say that again.' She let out a soft chuckled. 'It isn't like we did anything today, but i'm so tired.'

'Having fun is tiredsome business.'

'Yes it is!'

As tired as I was, something in the back of my mind kept me up.

Perhaps it was Lorwyn that troubled me. Perhaps it was Leila and Brynjolf's sudden disappearances. I tried to shut my eyes, but my body failed to be at rest. And my mind failed to shut down.

I began to scan around the dark room, Lorena was already fast sleep. I stared at the chamber door for what seemed like an hour before I heard a perculiar sound. It was the faintest of sounds. I tried to put my mind on what it could be, then it hit me. _Footsteps._

They were almost inaudible, too inaudible. Even for a Guild of thieves. Then sound of something small and metal hitting the ground caught my attention. I sighed._ What's going on out there._ I thought as I climbed out my bed and pushed my feet into my boots. Opening the door scared away whatever it was lingering around. It quickly scurried away into the shadows.

I shook my head in confusion. I closed my chamber's door and headed into the Cistern. Every guild member was already sleep. A few lanterns across the Cistern had been dying out. Their light casting soft, dim glows, fighting off the shadows. Looking left and right, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Before I turned back to my chamber, it caught my eye. It something anyone could have missed in the low light of the Cistern. By the Guildmaster's desk, is a safe, where the loot is stored before it is dumped in the vault. And also so the guild had access to coin before then. The safe was usually shut and locked. But this time it wasn't, it was cracked open.

Nearly panicing, I ran straight across the stone platform towards the safe and swung it open. _Empty.. _I looked around again. Everyone was fast asleep. Filling the Cistern with sounds of snoring and soft grunts. 'Empty!' I yelled in disbelief. I shook my head, closed my eyes and opened them again. It was still empty. I hadn't been dreaming.

Someone had snuck into the guildmaster's safe and stolen from the guild.

I looked at Delvin who asleep, mumbling something in his dreams. 'Delvin! ... Delvin! Wake up, damn you!' I shook the Breton as hard I could until he stirred and faceed me.

''Ave you lost your mind, boy? By the nine, what it is?'

'Someone stole from the guildmaster's safe.' Desperation filled my voice, and I almost sounded like I was ten. I turned and pointed towards the empty safe that sat next to the desk.

The breton swung upright in his bed. 'What in bloody Oblivion?' He threw on his boots and walked over to investigate. At this time more guild members was stirring in their sleep. Some peeping at me and Delvin. 'Did you see who done it?'

I shook my head. 'I heard some footsteps outside my chamber. I don't think they were human, it could have been a skeever. But I didn't see, it escaped as soon as I opened the door. I came in here to see if anyone else had been away.. Thats when I noticed the safe had been opened. And it was empty.'

'Del, what in Obliv-' Vex stopped and looked down at the safe. 'Mara's mercy, where is all the jewels and coin?' She turned towards me with fire in her eyes. 'What'd you do, Plagarius!?'

'Me? I didn't-'

'I'on't think it was him, Vex' Delvin said cutting me off before I finished my protest. 'We do 'ave a problem though.'

'Del?'

'Someone stole from the guild, an they ain't gettin' away with it.'

The breton slammed the safe closed. I looked around at the rest of the guild who began to crowd. Around the guildmaster's desk. They were all in bewilderement asking each other what was happening. Some turned towards me. Shaking my head and oushing throught the crowd I made my way back to my chamber.

I felt a hand tug on my arm. 'Sev,' I spun around to see Arissa, confusion in her eyes. 'What's going on? What happened over there.'

I shrugged half heartedly. 'I think someone may have betrayed the guild.' I lowered my head. 'They emptied the guildmaster's safe.'

'What? Who would do such a thing? She asked. 'Damn it, everyone here is suppose to be trustworthy.'

'And they are Arissa. Who ever has done this probably has a good reason. We just need to find out who it was and ask why he has done it.' I said trying to sound optimistic.

I knew what the guild does to those who has betrayed them. Past clients have had their whole lives tarnished by the guild. We stole everything they own. Framed men for murder and treason to the High King's throne. On extreme cases, they would be killed.

A year ago, I asked about the previous Guildmaster. Leila told me that the man named Mercer Frey was stealing from the guild for years. He even went as far as killing his closest friend, the guildmaster before him, in order to gain his position and power. He framed Karliah, who was romantically involved with guildmaster Gallus. After that, he guild forced her into exile for twenty five long years, before Leila came along..

It took the efforts of Leila, Brynjolf, and the returned Karliah to put an end Mercer Frey and his reign of lies and deciet.

Leila also explained how Mercer loved the guild. And besides power and money, Mercer had very personal reasons to betray his best friend. something deep and hidden. Something only between those three thieves.

I sighed. 'I'm going to find out, and talk to him. Or her.'

'Sev, are you sure? What will you do when you find out who it is. The guild will want to know. They will be angry.'

Looking into the imperial girl's eyes I could tell she looked worried. I place my hand on her shoulder reassuring her that everything will be alright.

'I hope so, to think anyone would betray the guild,' Arissa made a "tch" sound. 'They're truly fools in this world.' She gave me a smile and went on back to her room.

Heading back to my chamber felt agonizing. I hadn't had the slightest of ideas who the culprit could of been.

My thoughts were interupted when my foot had stepped on something

Picking it up, I remembered what I had heard before I left the room to jnvestigates. A small piece of metal fallen to the ground. What I held in my hand was a small buckle that resembled the buckles on the guild armor. But it was too small. Thinking long and hard it finally hit me. The buckle belong to Molgham the riekling, but why would Molgham be running around at this time of night? Come to think of it, I hadn't seen Lorwyn in the Cistern. I shook the thought out of my head and pocketed the small metal buckle.

Entering my chamber, Lorena was wide awake reading. 'You're up also?' My younger sister glanced up at me and frowned. My sister is an intelligent mortal, she is also kind and caring.

'Yes, I heard everything, I didn't want to get up. I can't stand the thought of someone we know and love stealing from the guild.' She said, closing the book. 'What's going to happen to them, once they're caught?'

I shrugged. 'I don't know what will happen, but i'm hoping I can talk to the person or people.'

'What would you say to them?'

'I'll ask them, why.' I said. 'Why would you betray the guild.. I don't know what i'll do about the answer, but I just want to know.'

I looked at Lorena. 'Say, did you see Lorwyn and Molgham around? After I left the room?'

Lorena shook her head and covered herself with her fur blanket.

Doing the same, this time I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning the guild was quiet.

Everyone passed each other with wary glances. It was as if the trust they had for each other slowly broke in two. Some still got along well, other secluded themselves from the rest. Those that are extremely loyal to the guild, moped around looking depressed. I didn't blame them, the thought of a guild brother you knew for quite sometime stealing from the guild that has done so much for them. It was unthinkable.

'I don't like this.' Ania said, sipping from her mug of mead. 'It's tearing our guild apart.'

'Don't worry, Ania, they're all fools. How could you lose trust in someone you've known for years if you don't truly know who done it.' Ragvir slammed his fist on the table. 'It pisses me off.'

'Calm down, Ragvir.' She grabbed his hand into hers.

I shook my head and stared into my mead.

It was just Me, Ragvir and Ania this morning. Paws was assigned a job by Vex to clean out some businesses that were neglected by the guild for awhile. I asked my khajiit friend if he could take Lorena along. After some persuading, he accepted. I simply didn't want her around this. Arissa was asked to meet with Maven for a shill job.

'And just where the hell is Leila and Brynjolf? Got me thinking they could be behind it.'

'Don't be stupid, Ragvir. Those two wouldn't pull some dumb thing such as this.' I spat out. 'This was probably done, because of their absence anyway.' I sank in my seat and looked deeply into my mug. 'I do hope they come back soon, I think everyone would feel better if we had some leadership around getting this whole rabble from being on edge.'

Everyone in the Flagon quietly sipped their drink and barely spoke. Casting only quick smiles and glances at each other, or even a small nod. At the corner of my eye, Dirge let Lorwyn through the rope into the Flagon. The elf looked tired, as of he was up all night.

His crimson eyes caught my eyes and he quickly looked down on the floor before finding an empty table across the flagon. I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. There was something about Lorwyn that I felt I was missing.

It hit me like a giant's club. Where in Oblivion was Molgham? Where was Lorwyn's trusted companion. I bit my lip, trying to put pieces together.

Last night I heard small, almost inaudible footsteps coming from outside my door, in the same corridor that lead to the Cistern. I pulled the small buckle from my pocket and stared at it. Molgham definitely has a minature set of guild armor that Tonilia worked on for the creature. It must have been him outside my chamber last night.

What if Molgham was the culprit?

That would explain why he is missing and why he would be coming out of the Cistern late at night. I dropped the buckle back into my pocket and glanced up at Lorwyn.

I nearly flinched at the way Lorwyn had been staring at me. His crimson red eyes piercing into my soul. I didn't know how to react so I looked away and pretended I didn't see the pure fury in his eyes. Ragvir and Ania was still going on about trust in the guild, when I have quite possibly know who it was. But I couldn't tell anyone, not now, not until I find more proof, and if it is Lorwyn. Then why?

'You two know where I can find invisibility potions.' I looked desperately at my nord friends. I knew they don't like potions or anything that involves magic abilities, but I had a plan to catch this traitor. And put an end to this.

'Invisibility potion? Why in Talo's name would you need one of those?' Ania asked.

'I want to try one on a job is all'

'Plagarius, you're a good thief, but using potions? You should be ashamed.'

'Shut it, Ragvir. Do you know?'

He grinned. 'Whatever, go talk to Ravyn, he is good with potions and such.'

'Thank you.' I said, nodding towards them.

Ragvir shrugged. 'Once a milk-drinker, always a milk-drinker.'

I simply ignored Ragvir's comment. Whenever he had the chance to tease me he took. We were the greatest of friends, but he still took the oppurtunity to tell me he was the better thief than I was.

I hastily made my way over to the alchemist table. 'Ravyn..'

'What do you want?' The dunmer seemed impatient.

'An invisibility potion, do you have one?' I asked solemnly

Ravyn grinned. 'For a good price, of course.'

I chucked a silver garnet ring his way. The dark elf eyeballed it before placing it in his pocket. He pressed a small vile filled with a weird dark blue liquid. 'Have fun peeping at Sapphire, she's the best. Don't get caught, she'll surely kill you.'

Now wasn't the time to question what the ex assassin did on his down time. I had an invisibility potion at hand and I had to wait. If the thief was going to strike again tonight. He would surely go after Leila's priceless treasures.

Night came quickly.

I sat down on my bed, watching Lorena snooze away. She always looked so peaceful. I guided a few stray strands of hair behind my ear and uncorked the vial of dark blue liquid. Tipping the contents down my throat, I tried not to gag on the bitterness of the liquid. There was a cooling feeling in my mouth and stomach. I looked down at my hands and they began to fade away slowly. My feet, legs, and torso followed suit. The potion worked.

Making my way to the Cistern I felt anxiety build up in me. I knew deep down inside I wasn't going to like the answer i've been seeking for the past twentyfour hours. No matter who it was. I loved everybody in the guild. But, my suspicions were that Molgham had stolen the loot. And he will strike again. Only this time what was left out in the open was Leila's treasure from years of scouring houses and plunging into dangerously guarded museums and forts.

I thought came to my head, maybe the creature won't go after these treasures and hadn't because they were too much for it? If he don't strike tonight then all of this was for nothing.

My dubiousness was soon nullified when I spotted something slip in and out of the shadows in the far corner of the Cistern. I stood there in plain site as I watched the dark figure make it's way to the Guildmaster's desk.

My heart sank, but I wasn't surprised at who it was. Lorwyn held a sack that we thieves used on sweeping jobs when clearing a house of valuables. Now that I knew who the thief was, more question sprouted in my mind. The elf grabbed The eye of the Falmer, the Crown of Barenziah and several of the jeweled ornaments.

Making a slight movement toward the hilt of my sword, he paused and looked straight at me. For a second I had thought he saw me, that the potion had worn off and I was exposed. But what caught his attention was the slight stirring of one my guild brother's in his sleep.

I bit my lip. Lorwyn swung the sack of goods over his shoulder and dipped back into the shadows and left through the secret entrance. As he left I tailed behind him keeping my footsteps quiet enough so not even his elf ears can hear me.

The night air was cold, and a fog shrouded the city like a thick blanket. He made his way pass, wary city guards who had the ill luck of landing the night shift. The gates came into view and I watched as Lorwyn exited the city.

Not before long, we were at the stables and he was packing his horse quietly and quickly. It was time to confront him.

'Lorwyn..' I said as the elf strapped the sack onto his horses' harness. The look on the elf's face was not of shock butnof expectancy. The effects of the potion had fully worn off. 'Lorwyn!'

'What is it that you want?'

'I just want to ask you, why? Why would you do this to your family? Why betray us?' I asked desperately.

The dunmer spat on the floor. 'The guild was never my family, it was only a means to an end.'

My brow furrowed in confusion. 'A means to an end? What in Oblivion are you talking about? You've been with the guild for years, was all that time just so you can rob us?'

He laughed. 'Rob you? No, my friend. I had been searching for something and I did not find it, And I can not show myself infront House Indoril empty handed. Stealing the guild's earnings and treasure was merely a last resort.'

It all made sense to me now. Yesterday morning, when he stated he wanted to see House Indoril back to it's former glory, he wanted something that the guild had. 'What do you mean you did not find it?'

'Severus, sometimes you can be smart, but at time you truly are a naïve little boy.' The elf was now facing me. 'If I had found the key, this wouldn't be happening, I wouldn't be betraying you all.'

I shook my head. 'I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about, but what I do know is that I can't allow you to take Leila's treasure. You are my guild brother. Just stop this, return what you stole and I will help you reconcile with the guild.'

'I'm sorry it had to be like this, I loved the guild, I loved all of you. Never have I met such honorable people in all my years. But I can't return. I have a duty to House Indoril.'

'You have a duty to us! Does our oath not stand for anything?' I was yelling now.

'Stop being so gods-damned naïve!' Lorwyn yelled out with sadness and fury in his eyes. 'What do you know of watching your family decline century and after century, watching your family members drop one by one by consuming poison just so they wouldn't live with the shame. You don't know anything! You're just a young human boy with foolish dreams of a perfect world and a perfect little family of thieves, you know nothing of hardships... I know your story, you was abused by your father and you ran away without the slightest interest in trying to fix your family. Try being abused by your entire country for a name you bear.'

His words hit me bluntly, like a blow from the mightiest giant. Was it selfish of me to think the way I do?

I lowered my head. 'I'm sorry.. Lorwyn.'

The elf stared at me his fist clenched. I looked the elf in his blood red eyes. 'I'm truly am sorry, but the Thieves Guild _is_ my family, and I can not let you leave here.'

'So then.. It can't be helped. I do not want to hurt you, Plagarius.' Lorwyn summoned a spectral war axe in his right hand. 'But if you insist on trying to stop me, then I have no choice.'

I knew deep down I could not hope to beat Lorwyn in single combat. The dark elf was centuries old and had all the experience to prove it. I withdrew Chillrend and watched the frostfeed enchantment send bits of ice onto the ground infront of me. Taking a deep breath, I set my stance, ready to fight.

I charged in thrusting my sword at the dark elf's head. With a quick sway of his arm, He blocked the blow and deflected my sword leaving the rest of my body exposed. He brought his axe straight down, but I quickly stepped back as it missed my armor by mere inches. I moved in with another lung, but instead of following through, I brought back my sword and spun around doing a sweep move aiming for his chest. The move was too slow and It allowed him to block and counter it easily. Our weapons collided with each other with a loud clash.

'You're good.' Lorwyn stated ducking under one of my attacks. 'You've been trained well.'

I swung my sword out at the elf's throat. 'Shut up, Lorwyn..'

Our weapons collided again. Malachite metal against spectral conjuration magic. This time we were locked in a power struggle trying to push each other back. My efforts were futile, no matter how much stronger I got over the past two years, the elf was indefintely stronger.

Lorwyn stepped back and with all his might, pushed me to the ground. I yelled out as my sword flew out my hand and skidded across the ground.

'I am truly sorry for this..' Lorwyn said pushing two fingers in his mouth. He whistled. Sending a screeching sound of wind into the air. As I sat up I felt a small rush of air behind me. Before I could turn Molgham had jumped on top of me, biting and clawing at my armor. The reikling was stronger than he looked. Trying desperately to throw the creature, I managed to stumble over my sword. I reached for it, managing to grab Molgham by his armor I threw him to the ground.

'Raaakk rekk!' The riekling screeched.

With all of my might I thrust my sword piercing the creature in it's chest. His eyes widened and his cry was cut short by a long agonizing sigh. Before his eyes could close. The skin of my victim froze, and the rest of his body turned to ice, thanks to my sword's enchantment.

I never wanted this. Who would want this? Tears began to form in my eyes. I turned to see Lorwyn jumping on his horse in an attempt to get away. Fury began to well up inside of me. Did he not care that I killed his friend? The same friend that he saved himself.

Before he could get far I grabbed my dagger from it's sheathe and hurled it as hard as my strength allowed me to. The dagger flew through the air only to catch Lorwyn on the shoulder, leaving a gash that oozed bright red liquid. The elf looked back at me, a single tear leaving his crimson eye. A pang of despair built up inside of me.

Lorwyn raised his hand, summoning another spectral conjuration. This time it was a dagger. One moment the weapon was floating above his hand, the next it was flying through the air.

There was no time to move.

'Lorwyn!' I screamed out towards the elf that was running away on his horse.

I felt as the dagger broke through my armor and enter my body. My vision blurred and I was on the ground bleeding. All my energy had been sapped in an instant. I was dying.

There was a sound.. a silent footstep. I felt a presence. Desperately and painfully trying to tell who it was I lifted my head. But all I saw was the blur of a dark shadow, focusing, I made out a figure clad in midnight black armor, the face obsecured by a black cowl.

He raised a dark bow, lined with a silvery design. He whipped a black feathered arrow from his quiver and released it with a _twang. _I could hear a body dropping in the distance. I wanted so desperately to cry out after Lorwyn, but I knew it was futile.

Darkness started to seep into my mind and soon I was no longer apart of the conscious world..


	11. Destiny

Chapter 11: Destiny

My life, my choices, my friends, my family, and the very steps I take.

It is all a road.. But a road to where? We make conscious choices everyday, like a plan. It is the path we forge. Where does it all lead to? No one knows. No one could know, such trivial things are left to the Divines, or even the Daedra..

This destination is what every mortal strive for. Every road in Skyrim has a purpose. They lead to somewhere, a city, a town, a village. Some may lead to the great gates of Solitude, some to a dark cave or nordic tomb where death is in abundance.

Life is much like those roads, and your destination is your destiny. I've always wondered, looking up on those starry nights, where did my destiny lie. At the event of my death, would my soul travel to Aetherius to be in the presence of the Aedra, would I be allowed to sit and drink amongst the great nordic kings and heros in Sovngarde, or would I be sent to the dark and terrible planes of Oblivion. These questions filled my mind day after day, night after night.

And so my answer came to me.

Back then, it wasn't what I expected. How could I have known she laid claim to my soul before I was even born. She knew who I would become, what I thought, what moved me to the direction my life was heading. She knew it all! And that is why she chose me. To be one of her warriors, one of her champions, one of her sentinels... One of her Nightingales..

She proved to me, that when you walk your path, you don't accidently stumble upon your destiny. You are observed closely, and they, the aedra or even daedra, set up what you come across. That's what destiny is, the end of your path, that the omnipotent gods has gifted you.

And this was my destiny.

* * *

I heard their voices, their pleas for me to return. I just couldn't tell which voice was which. And why were they muffled and far sounding. It was the pain. The searing pain in my chest that kept me immobile, unable to wake to my friends. To smile towards them and tell them that i'll be okay.

In truth, I didn't know if I was okay or not. Sometimes I could feel my life slipping and then coming back. Each time, back to the pain. I opened my eyes once. It had taken every ounce of energy I could muster but I did it. I didn't really see anything, only shadow.. At times, I could feel my head slip forward and a sweet tasting liquid would find it's way down my throat. It warmed me and eased the pain abit, but not too much.

Suddenly a lightening feeling came across my body. It felt as if my body was floating through the air. Through the darkness of night.. I couldn't see where I was going. I couldn't direct myself. I tried, but to no avail. Until my feet landed softly on the ground. Looking around, shapes began to fade into view. Buildings, houses, the sky, the ground, trees. After a good while I recognized where I had been taken. It was the City of Riften. My home.

The pain in my chest stopped and it felt as if that night at the stables never even happened. My mind wasn't heavy with sorrow and my aches and pains had dissipated.

I scanned the area. This city was surely my home, the city of Riften. But it was different somehow. I walked around for abit. All the same stores, the same houses. Everything was the same. I was up, I was alive, and I was in good health, as it seemed.

It hit me with a pang. Where was the people.

Where were the crowds of men, mer, and beastfolk. Where were the nobles, the thieves, the workers, the birds, where was all of what made this city, a city.

I began to notices the differences between the real world that I know and love to this place, this imposter realm that I have been brought too by some unknown force. Focusing on my senses, there was no smell of fish coming from the canals, no burning metal from the forge. And this world seemed to be darker than the real one. There were lit lanterns and torches in their sconces but no light shone from them. The only light of this world had no real source. I could just see.

The trees swayed back and forth but I felt no breeze upon my face. This place, this world, was not Nirn.

Fear began to swell up inside me. The fear that I might have finally perished and my soul was left to wonder forever in this realm. This unfamiliar realm of darkness.

I shook my head and began to run towards the heart of the city, the market place. When I met there, it was still empty. And then I saw it, no, someone, he had seemingly walked right out of the shadow. Standing in the middle of this world. I crept closer from behind him. The man just simply looked around, he looked as if he was in awe.

Then he turned towards me, making me jump back in alarm.

The man chuckled. He was an imperial, like myself. His eyes were dark brown, like an eagle's feathers. And his hair, tawny and falling over his eyes. He wore armor of pure blackness, Like forged shadows, a bird cradling a moon emblazoned on his chest. His cloak fluttering in the wind and settling down. 'Hello there, Severus Plagarius.'

I stared at him, he was a full head taller than me, with a mysterious little grin across his mouth. 'Who..who are you?...' I said not sure whether to ask questions or flee. 'Where is this place.? And why am I here.. Am I dead?... Answer me!'

His brow furrowed. 'Be calm my friend, all of your questions will be answered, I have been waiting to speak with you. So let us savor the moment.' He pointed towards a short stone wall. 'Here, here my friend, sit. We have much to discuss, you might as well get comfortable.'

I walked over warily, keeping a sharp eye on the man as I answered his generous request. 'Tell me, what in Oblivion is going on.'

'I understand your concerns, I truly do. Here let me answer your first question. In life, I was known as Gallus Desidenius. And I was like you, an imperial, a thief and a destined nigh-'

'Gallus Desidenius!?' I asked in shock, cutting him off short. 'How is that possible. I... I know of you. But you are dead!' I shook my head and felt a hammer hit me right in the chest. I looked at the ground. 'Does this mean I am dead too?'

'So much questions!' Gallus bursted out in laughter. 'Let me finish my friend! And you will know the purpose of this, of all of this.'

I stared into the mans dark brown eyes. Was this man truly the legendary Gallus Desidenius. This have had to been a dream, a hillucination. I shook my head confused and began to sulk.

Gallus put his hand on my shoulder. 'Just listen, my young friend.' He said softly, his mouth forming a grin. 'You know who I am, now for your second question; this place is a realm a place where the living and the dead sometimes meet. And with that said- you aren't dead, but you aren't fully alive.'

'Well, if I'm neither, then what am I?'

He raised a finger. 'You were sent here Plagarius, as was I. To talk to you.'

I tilted my head. 'About what? Who sent you? Why would anyone send Gallus Desidenius, the greatest Thieves Guild Guildmaster of the fourth era to talk to me?'

The man chuckled. 'Again listen and I will answer. You see I was sent here by Nocturnal.'

'Nocturnal? The daedric prince Nocturnal?'

'The one and only.. You see, she has chosen you to be like me, because you are.. Like me.'

I stared, bewildered at Gallus.

'As a child I too, was abused and I too ran away only to be found and accepted into the guild. They became my family, my source of pride and joy. Never had I loved something so much. But I soon found out what my destiny had in store for me. I was to become a Nightingale, an agent of Nocturnal. And that is what I became.' I saw a glint of pride in his eyes. 'And that is what _you_ will become, Severus, a nightingale. You were chosen, as many are. Because of who you are, and the choices you make.'

'So these Nightingales.. They're some type of Nocturnal daedra worshipping warriors?'

'Not at all. Our relationship with Nocturnal is strictly business. The Nightingales protect her temple. The Twilight Sepulchre. She is the one who provides all thieves with the bits of luck they need to be successful after all. By protecting her temple, we protect our luck. Through a contract, she blesses us with abilities far beyond that of a normal thief. In return, we serve her, as guardians.'

I looked around and scuffed my boot on the ground. This was alot to take in. 'But, she is a daedric lord, and a daedric lord of thieves at that. There has to be a catch.'

Gallus folded his arms infront of him, and smiled. 'You truly are a smart one, Severus, I can see why she chose you.' His brow furrowed and his tone got a bit deeper. 'You see we must serve in life and in death.'

The ground underneath me seemed to have slipped away. 'In death?'

'That is the terms of the contract, protection of her temple, is protection of the guild. Without the Nightingales, the guild, your family. Would be nothing.' He shook his head. 'That is why it is neccessary, but once you have fulfilled your contract, you will be allowed to pass into Evergloam, where I had just come from.'

Anxiety built up in my stomach, my head began to pound, as I tried to understand everything that had just been revealed to me. The Nightingales, were warriors and protectors of Nocturnal's temple, the Twilight Sepulchre. They are binded to Nocturnal, by contract, to protect this place. In return, she provides the nightingales with powers and abilities, and provides all thieves, especially the thieves guild, with the luck that they need to successfully pull off a job. Luck that the guild survives on. So, if serving Nocturnal was to protect the guild, my family. The people I love, I would happily, give my soul to the daedric prince.

'And this is the reason you have come to me? To tell me all of this?'

He nodded. 'Yes, Severus, I told you, we are alike. I was the best person for the job.'

'You seem to have something else to say.' I stated, sensing the unrest that was in his heart.

'Do not make the same mistake I made.'

I looked at him. 'What? What mistake?'

'Severus, for a long, long time in my life, the guild and the nightingales were everything to me. I didn't know anything else. So when I fell for Karliah. I..' He paused for a moment. 'I didn't know, how to handle the two together. I ignored vital signs which led to my greatest friend's betrayal, and my demise.'

Sadness filled his eyes. 'Mercer Frey.'

Everyone in the guild knew the story about Mercer Frey, Gallus, and Karliah. What had transpired between all three of them twenty five years before Karliah's return to reveal the truth. Mercer had killed Gallus and framed Karliah, casting the poor elf into exile for a quarter of a century. It was a sad and tragic story, and I don't think Karliah has fully recovered from that experience.

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. 'I have not heard that name in so long. He was my friend, I loved him like he was blood-kin. And I still do.'

'Why?' I asked. 'He killed you.'

'Yes, I know. But the man who killed me was not my friend, just a shell of the man I once called my friend, that person was an embodiment of envy and hatred.' Gallus said, staring deathly at me. 'But I forgive him. Remember Severus, everyone deserves forgiveness.' He pressed his finger into my chest. 'Do not let the guild and the nightingales be all that defines you! There are other pleasures that you can take part in. Make a balance and do not fail, like I had.'

I nodded and smiled. 'I will Gallus Desidenius, I promise.'

_"SEV, WAKE UP PLEASE! _"A voice echoed through the city, bouncing off the walls and the buildings.

Gallus looked to the sky and smiled. 'I see someone doesn't want to see you join your ancesters just yet.'

_"SEV, I NEED YOU..."_

_"COME BACK TO ME"_

The voice was loud. I couldn't put a face to whose it was.

'That person must truly care about you if their voice can be heard all the way in this realm.'

I smiled and looked towards the ground. I knew who it belonged too now.

'Yeah, she's truly something else, I believe that even a thief of your caliber would be astonished by her skill.' I said. 'She is my little sister, Lorena.'

_"SEV.."_

Gallus turned towards me. 'I guess our time is up then, eh? You shouldn't keep her waiting for long.'

I smiled. 'You're right... Wait...Gallus.'

'What is it.'

'Who are the Nightingales now?' I asked.

'You know them well, my friend.' he answered. 'First Brynjolf, I remember him when he was a young man, eager and willing, with a sharp mind and a sharper tongue.. Second would be your guildmaster. I only met her after I had died. She is a far superior thief and guildmaster than I could ever hope to be. And finally, her, my little nightingale.. My Karliah, whose indigo eyes represent Nocturnal's claim on her soul. But those eyes.. Claimed mine.' He began smiling to himself. 'I long to see her again, and I know I will, when it is her time to enter Evergloam.'

Pure shock came over me. It all made sense now. Their sudden disappearances that my guild siblings had been talking about. The conditions they were in when they returned. Could it be, that they were out defending the Twilight Sepulchre, all in the name Nocturnal. As I am destined too. But why wouldn't they tell anyone.

'You're probably realizing it now. Yes, their sudden disappearances is caused by her call. A call that only Nightingale's can hear.'

I shook my head. 'Why in Oblivion have they not told anybody.'

'If everyone new the truth behind the Nightingale's, it would be a risk to everything you love. The Sepulchre would constantly be attacked, let it stay in legend. And those who do find the Sepulchre, die with the secret..' Gallus said holding his fist to the air.

'I don't understand Gallus, what is so important inside of the temple. If everyone has access to this luck, what is so important that they attack the Sepulchre?'

Gallus smiled. He pushed his black scowl over his mouth and pulled his hood over his head. 'Now that, my brother is a question I cannot answer yet. Once you have taken the oath and enter your contract all of it will be revealed. And remember, you may speak of it with the other nightingales, but no one else may know of their existence.'

'I understand.' I said nodding and standing up finally.

_"WAKE UP, PLEASE." _The voice called again.

'You must go and live your life to the fullest, live it well and honest.'

I grinned. 'Thank you, Gallus. You are as amazing as everyone said you were.'

'The pleasure was mine, may we meet again in Evergloam, brother.' And with that final goodbye, Gallus Desidenius disappeared into the shadows.

I shook my head and smiled. Feeling nothing but joy and anticipation. I wasn't sad in the slightest to have learned that my fate lies with a daedric prince. It was kind of comforting to know actually. An omnipotent being is watching over me. And as long as it meant the well being of the guild and my new family, I will welcome it into my heart.

_"COME BACK TO ME, I NEED YOU HERE"_

'By the nine, alright already!' I said laughing.

I felt a tugging on my armor. The same mysterious force that brought me to the realm in between life and death. It brought me up into the sky once more. I closed my eyes and let my consciousness be taken again.

* * *

My eyes were open, but my vision blurry. The light bothered them. As if they haven't been exposed to light for an entire week. They burned as I tried to focus on the person who was fast asleep, she sat next to me, her head using me as a pillow.

The searing, burning sensation in my chest had been replaced with a dull and numb pain. My body had been bandaged, but the wound had closed. Probably thanks to the healing potions. I glanced at the night stand that carried an abundant number of empty vials, and mostly empty potion bottles. Some had light pink liquid, some with a dark red tint to them.

The girl who was resting her head by my side had her head buried in her arms. I couldn't tell who it was exactly, but from the voice I heard when I wasn't on Nirn I had guessed that it was Lorena.

'Lorena.' I said reaching out and grabbing her hand, still unable to see correctly.

She grabbed my hand back and swung her head up. 'Sev..?'

'What in the...' I nearly choked. 'You aren't Lorena!' I threw her hand down flinching in terror as I realized it was Arissa. 'Sorry, sorry! I thought you was my little sister.'

'Sev, you're up!' She screamed jumping out her seat.

'Hello.'

'You're finally up! You skeever-brained fool, you had me- I mean everyone in the guild worried.'

'I didn't want you all to be worried,' I said looking at Arissa. 'I also didn't want anyone to die, but Lorwyn..' My eyes widened. 'Lorwyn! Where is he? That fool, did he get away? Did he come back to us? No, he stabbed me with magic, but he.. he-'

'He's dead.'

She looked down at her feet. Her mouth twitching a bit.

'Dead?' Tears began to form my eyes. 'Dead... I guess I can't be surprised.'

That's right. I remember now, we fought. He sicked Molgham on me and tried to escape. Thats when he summoned a spectral dagger and used telekineses to send it hurdling into my chest. What I remember also was someone, clad in- ..._black armor._

Black armor that looked like forged shadow. The same exact armor Gallus had worn. So it was true. Everything from that dream was true. They exist. Was it a Nightingale who killed Lorwyn. If so, then which one.

Lorena walked into the room.

'Sev? Sev! You're up!' Lorena ran across the room and jumped right on top of me. Sending a few bolts of pain through my body.

'Ow, you're going to send me back into a coma. Hey, I said-' Lorena lifted her head from my chest and a stream of tears had been falling from her eyes. 'Hey..' I said smiling. 'I'm okay..'

'You've been comatosed for a week now, Plagarius. No one knew if you were ever going to make it. You had lost a ton of blood and whatever caused that wound, hit you just an inch away from your heart.' Arissa explained, her eyes were watery also. 'You were a goner..' She swallowed hard, but then she smiled slightly. 'Idiot..'

'Why'd you have to go and fight him? All by yourself! Are you mad?' Lorena scolded me, her brown eyes full of worry. Worry for her brother.

I chuckled. 'Well i'm alive, and i'm awake, thanks to your calls Lorena.'

Her face became twisted with confusion. 'My calls? What calls? I didn't call you.'

'So who,' I looked up at Arissa in confusion. She had a weird look about her at first. But she just shrugged and wore a half worried look.

'You truly are an annoying kid, aren't you.'

The voice came from the entrance. It was Ragvir accompanied by Ania, and Paws.

'You see, Dar'zu told you his prayers would work, as they always do.' Paws said nodding in approval as if he had accomplished something extraordinary. 'Does this one feel much better, now that Dar'zu has prayed to Alkosh.'

I chuckled. 'Yes i'm okay Paws. Thank you' The khajiit smiled. 'And how so, Ragvir?'

'Going out, and confronting Lorwyn all by yourself. You're trying to be a hero.' Ragvir said with a wry grin.

I shook my head. 'Just trying to do what's right, thats all.' A mischevious thought crossed my mind. 'Where were my big strong Nord partner to help me. Probably, laying in the Bee and the Barb with his nord lover, eh?'

Ania and Ragvir's face went red so fast, I thought they were going to turn to snowberries.

'That's it, Plagarius..' Ragvir said rolling his sleeves of his tunic. 'You're dead, I swear it.'

I let out a laughed. And everyone else began to laugh at Ragvir.

'Okay that's enough you all.' This time it was the voice I truly wanted to hear. The voice that I needed to hear. My mind snapped back to my dream, when my conscious had entered a new realm. Leila, my guild sister, my guildmaster, Leila.. A nightingale had walked in. 'I see you're doing well now, Severus.'

I sat up in my bed. 'Yeah, I guess.. I feel little to no pain.'

Leila folded her arms. 'I should have been there earlier, Brynjolf, Karliah and I returned just in time to watch the dagger fly into your chest.'

I looked down at my blankets. That night was fresh in my head. The words spoken, the battle that entailed after. Lorwyn was crying, I know he was. He was hurting on the inside. His love for his real family drove him to betray his guild family. I killed Molgham, I had no choice. I wish it didn't end the way it did. I looked up at Leila. 'Who fired the arrow?'

She stared at me for a few moments, obviously surprised that I still had been conscious to see someone that had fire an arrow. It meant that I had seen one of them in their Nightingale armor. 'Sev..'

'I seen it all.'

She heaved a sigh. 'Everyone please leave the room.'

Lorena and the gang left the room at the guildmaster's command. I bit my lip. Waiting for her to make up some excuse as to why they were missing. 'You know.. Don't you, some how I can sense it. When you were asleep. I felt her presence, surrounding you, like an invisible force. We all felt it, Karliah, Brynjolf and I. She told us, that she had her put her blessing on a child of interest.' Leila shook her head and watched the floor. 'I can't say I understand how she works, but I knew it would be you. Somehow.'

The thoughts came swimming through my head.

'Was it you that killed Lorwyn?'

It was a question I wanted the answer too. He was stealing from the Guild, but he should have been judged fairly. Brought before the guild. Not executed on the spot.

'I can not tell you.. Atleast, not yet. I think.' She said, sounding unsure of herself.

'Leila.. I had a dream, or what seemed like it was., I was.. Somewhere else. Like not on Nirn. But it looked like Riften. I don't think, it was all too weird. And I met Gallus Desidenius there. He told me about his life and how it was similar to mine. He told me about Nocturnal and the Nightingales. That one day I will be allowed to take the oath and be bound for life and beyond.'

Leila looked intense as she stared deeply into my eyes. I always did love her emerald eyes. But when she stared at me I get kind of fearful. Leila was about a hundred years old. What was it about me, a mere child in her eyes, that would make her cast such a gaze.

'So it is true then, you know.' Her mouth twitched and I nodded slowly. She walked over by my bed and sat down. She pulled the bonds in her long dirty blonde hair and let it flow down to her shoulder. I was a little taken aback of how comfortable she was getting. I stared at the wood elf. I guess even as a hundred year old elf-who was still very, very young in her people's eyes- and a guildmaster it was always good to relax.

'It was Karliah, she had to, we had too. She called us about a incoming threat to the Sepulchre. We waited for three days, but no one showed. When we saw Lorwyn, we understood.' Leila said pushing herself more on the bed leaning against the stone wall. 'I can't say more than that, Sev. If you truly are suppose to become a nightingale, then we will have to wait until then. Just know Lorwyn was a threat to the Sepulchre.'

I sighed. 'That's the best i'm going to get.'

Leila shrugged. Running her hands through her hair and sighing loudly. She looked so exhausted.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like an hour. This side of Leila was rare. Every now and then she would relax around me, let her guard down a little. It was reassuring that she trusted me like that. And yet it surprised me, because it was only me that got this treatment. I remember when Lorena, Arissa, Leila and I was traveling to Riften for the first time, the two girls had been asleep and she showed me a different side to her most people didn't know about.

She closed her eyes and let her body go limp. I just stared at her bronze skin. A deep appreciation started to fill me. Leila was my friend, not just my boss, my guildmaster, a superior, but an actual genuine friend. I smiled, letting my body relax a bit also.

We shared the same destiny. The same fate as all Nightingales do. We were friends, brother and sister in crime.

Dropping my head on my pillow, I felt Leila fall asleep on my legs, which was alright. She was as light as a feather. Then, I too, fell back asleep.


End file.
